Harry Potter and The Adventure Afterwards
by NinetailedJay
Summary: I am writing my own ending after the War. Harry and Friends are offered posts as teachers at Hogwarts. How will they do in teaching? And will their relationships remain the same. It will have many events included that I will have fun writing. Pairings are various, most are cannon but some are NOT! So be warned when reading. Your-Bespoke-Psychopath.
1. After the Battle

Hello, Lil-Miss-Pokémon here. This is My first Harry Potter Fanfiction I'm looking forward to writing it I am not regarding the epilogue at all, it is my own plot for after the 7th book Hope you like it

Harry was woken up by the jet of blinding light that had burst into the room. Slowly he sat up in bed while feeling around for his glasses. After finding them he then swung his feet over the bed and onto the floor. For a moment Harry couldn't make out where he was, he then glimpsed the red curtains on the poster beds around him. He was in Gryffindor boy's dormitories. Suddenly all what had happened in the past 24 hours came rushing back to him. Harry shook his head to try and get rid of the thoughts. The thoughts of all those people dead because of him, Lupin, Tonks, Fred, Collin along with loads of others. Tears came to Harry's eyes and he let them fall freely.

Harry was so busy thinking about the battle he didn't notice the arms that had slipped round his body. Nor did he feel the lips on his neck, jaw and cheek. Only when the lips finally reached his own did he notice the slender arms wrapped around him and the soft, warm lips planting kisses on him. Harry jumped in shock before settling back down when he realized who it was.

"Ginny!" Harry cried out.

"Sorry Harry, did I scare you? I didn't realize you were in such deep thoughts. You weren't thinking about the… The…"

"Battle?" Harry cut off. "Yes I was, how could I not Ginny?" Harry's voice was pleading almost, willing Ginny to understand.

"I know Harry, you must feel awful. You have no right to feel bad though. You killed Voldemort, and if you go round like a bear with a sore head, then you aren't helping yourself. Nobody blames you for, don't cut me off, nobody blames you for what you did. Everyone who died didn't die for you, they died fighting for a better world and you have helped them achieve that. No one died in vain, not Lupin, Tonks or... or even Fred" Ginny's eyes glistened at the mention of her brother, Harry thought Ginny would start to cry but instead she glared at him with passion in her eyes. The look silenced Harry from making any reply to her statement, so instead Harry nodded and somehow he felt much better, lighter as if he was weightless. Hearing all those things from Ginny made Harry realize that it wasn't his fault. He would mourn the dead, yes but he will not feel like it was his fault.

"Thank you Ginny, you're right" Harry's voice nearly cracked under the strain of the past few days.

"Of course I am, don't you forget it, I am always right." Ginny winked at Harry, "now we better get going otherwise people will start to wonder what we are doing." Harry knew Ginny was thinking of Molly and what she would have to say to Harry if he treated Ginny wrongly.

"I suppose you're right again… Accept can we stay just for a little longer, please?" and without waiting for a response Harry bent his head lower so he could put his lips to Ginny's. For a moment Harry thought Ginny would pull away but then she was kissing him back, all the emotion was put into the kiss, everything they had felt over the past year, was all amended in the single kiss.

After a few minutes they both resurfaced for air.

"We should go now, Harry" Ginny's voice was begging him to come, and how could Harry say no to that. Harry stood up pulling Ginny with him.

"Ok I will go, but on one condition" Harry was determined to ask this and get the answer he wanted.

"What is it Harry?" the curiosity in Ginny's voice was evident.

"That you promise we can spend tonight together, just the two of us."

"Of course Harry," Ginny replied while wrapping her arms round his neck, "I wouldn't want to do anything else.

With smiles on their faces they left the dormitory and headed to the great hall.

Everyone was in the Great Hall, everyone who had fought, families of the diseased and even some of the more unwelcome guests.

When Harry and Ginny entered, cheers erupted through the Hall as each and every one of them clapped and cheered for Harry. Some were shouting thanks; others just remained quite while clapping. Harry glanced around the Hall, as he felt his face flush. He spotted the weasleys by their red hair, but something out of the corner of his eye distracted him. Turning around he saw three people sitting in the corner looking very solemn but all the same still clapping. Harry blinked to see if it was a mirage but it wasn't, sitting in the corner were the Malfoys. Narcissa and Lucious looked very worn, all their dignity was gone, they were just lucky to be alive. Draco however looked better. He was sitting up, with colour to his face and if Harry had been closer he would have seen the corners of his mouth turn upwards.

Draco nodded at Harry; Harry returned the nod and the turned back to the Weasley family and approached them. People in the Hall had gone back to their own business, it was if they knew Harry didn't want to be bombarded with questions, and thank yous' just yet.

Ginny slipped her hand into Harry's and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Harry squeezed back to say thank you. They were getting nearer to them now and Harry's heart began to thump louder, his legs and arms felt like jelly and his mouth went dry. When they were within a few metres of the Weasleys, Molly stepped out and hugged Harry. Harry hugged her back, trying to put in how sorry he was. Molly was nearly crushing him to death. "Harry, oh Harry thank you so much, without you I don't know what would have happened" tears were streaming down Mrs Weasley's face and onto Harry's top.

"Mrs Weasly I am so sorry, I didn't mean for any of you to die for me. I am really sorry for everything, for making you worry, for not telling you anything. I realize now I should have accepted help, but instead I closed everyone off. I listened to Dumbledore when maybe it would have been better to do what I thought was best." Harry felt better having got all that off his chest, but his chest felt too crushed by Mrs Weasley he could hardly breathe.

"Come on Molly, let the boy go, he can't even breath" Mr Weasley's voice came from behind Mrs Weasly.

"Oh yes, sorry dear." Mrs Weasly pulled back and patted Harry's cheek. "Hmm you've got awfully thin; we shall have to fix that up." She smiled her warm smile up at him and Harry felt a surge of emotion towards his mother figure.

Mr Weasly put his arm around Mrs Weasley which was the right thing to do because she collapsed a second later. Fear rushed through Harry "Mrs Weasley! Are you alright?" Harry rushed forward but not before Mr Weasly had picked Molly up and laid her down on some cushions set up not to far away.

"It's alright Harry; Molly has been through so much she was bound to faint. Let her rest and she will be fine in no time." Mr Weasly took a step towards Harry, and held out his hand. Harry took it and shook. "Thank you, for everything Harry. We have a long journey a head but it will be much easier thanks to you"

Before Harry could reply someone had run up to Harry and swung their arms round his neck. Harry lost balance and fell to the floor.

"Oh sorry Harry I was just so relieved to see you were ok, and not blaming yourself for everything." A breathless Hermione looked down at his face. Both of them hadn't realized how they were laying till a cough brought them back to earth.

"Harry would you mind releasing my Girlfriend" Ron's voice came from somewhere above Harry and Hermione. They both blushed as they realized Hermione was lying on top of Harry and both were hugging each other.

"Not jealous are you Ron, i'm sure Harry will give you a cuddle too if you really want one" Ginny's voice spoke out from above.

"No...no why would you say that Ginny? You're the one who is meant to be jealous of Hermione.

"Oh really is that what you think? Well you're wrong, Harry and Hermione are really close they have spent 7 years together. They have a bond that you will never experience. I trust Harry because I love him and he loves me, I know he doesn't have that kind of feelings for Hermione and that is why i'm not jealous of Hermione. No offence Hermione" Ginny sounded angry at Ron, and Harry couldn't understand why.

"None taken Ginny, I totally agree with you" Hermione was now getting off Harry, before she turned to Ron. "Look Ron if you are going to have trust issues then lets sort this out now, I would not cheat on you because I love you, Harry is a brother to me and I a sister to him."

"Alright, Alright, Merlin's beard, I mention one thing and I have the whole Russian army tearing me down." Ron sounded peed and Harry knew if he carried on he would end up shouting and making a commotion. This thought Harry is not the place to have a fight. So with that in mind Harry got to his feet and walked up to Ron.

"Look Mate, i'm sorry but as Hermione said we don't see each other like that. Don't worry about it I know you must be feeling all over the place at the minute so I don't blame you for thinking that type of thoughts. We are here for you Ron, don't forget that." At the sound of these words Ron calmed down and he held out his hand for Harry to shake. Harry ignored his hand and hugged Ron instead.

"Thanks mate" Ron said in Harry's ears so no one could hear.

Releasing Ron, Harry turned to the rest of the Weasly family. George was sitting on a bench staring into thin air, Percy was talking to Charlie, and Bill was sitting at a table next to Fleur. Harry decided to talk to Bill and Fleur.

"Hey Harry," Bill greeted as Harry came and sat opposite them.

"Hey Bill, Hi Fleur, look i'm sorry if we caused any trouble while we stayed at yours, I thank you very much for looking after us and everyone else. I'm also sorry you couldn't see us off but if you had done you would have had a shock" Harry smiled, imagining the loom on Bill's face if he had seen Hermione as Bellatrix.

Bill chuckled too. "It's fine Harry, you were no trouble at all. We are always here for you if you need us. Yes I heard about your little venture in to Gringotts. I don't know how you did it but I expect you won't be too welcome now. However I will have a chat with the Goblins, most of them heard about what you were there for and apparently they understand now." Bill's voice had a hint of amusement in it as if he would have never expected the Goblins to react to a break-in like they have done.

"'Arry you were no trouble at all, I am very grateful for what you 'ave done. We 'ave some news we wish you to know," Fleur looked at Bill and he nodded in return.

"Harry you are the first person we have told, we will tell the rest once Mum wakes up… though I think I might leave her, otherwise she will overreact." Bill was laughing again at the thought of His mother. Harry leaned in closer.

"'Arry, we 'ave found out I am pregnant" Fleur looked radiant, she was beaming at Harry her eyes had a spark in them and Harry could tell she was very pleased.

"Congratulations!" Harry beamed back at Fleur and Bill, "That's brilliant. It will be great to have something to look forward to after all this."

"Thanks Harry, only could you maybe not tell anyone just yet, I want to give them time to, well y'know." Bill's voice faltered as he was unable to mention Fred.

"No problem, I agree with you. Do you know if there is anything I can do to help George?" Harry knew that out of all his brothers here only Bill would know what to do.

"Well I think there is something you could do that no one else could do, make him laugh. Right now George won't respond to anyone but he will want to thank you, therefore if you can make him smile at least when he thanks you then he will feel much better."

"Thanks Bill, and congratulations to both of you" Harry smiled and then got up and made his way over to Percy and Charlie.

"Hello Harry," Percy and Charlie chorused together.

"Hey Charlie, Percy." Harry replied.

"How are you doing Harry? Look I'm sorry about before I couldn't see past all the lies the ministry was spreading. I was too busy thinking about me to give anyone else a single thought, I..." Percy began to say sorry but Harry didn't want to hear it.

"Percy its fine, everything is fine now, whatever happened before is in the past, looking to the future is more important." Harry was surprised how grown up that sounded.

"Well said Harry," cheered Charlie.

'I… well yes I suppose you're right Harry, Thank you." Percy looked embarrassed.

"Anyway I'm now going to talk to George, see you later" Harry was about to leave when Ginny came up to him.

"Hello Ginny" Charlie greeted, "come give you favourite brother a hug.

Ginny smiled before hugging Charlie "Hey Charlie, how are you holding up?"

"I'm alright little sis, if you can tough it so can I" Charlie winked at Ginny, "Speaking of roughing it, what's this I have heard about you two?"

Before Harry could reply Ginny had turned to Harry "depends what have you heard Charlie?" and then Ginny was kissing Harry, only a little bit, a light kiss enough to show Charlie everything he needed to know.

"Come on Harry, lets go" and without a back wards glance at Charlie, Ginny led Harry away.

"Where are we going Gin?" Harry asked curiously.

"Well I know you were looking for George and as he left a few minutes ago I'm taking you to him,"

"How did you know?" Harry was flabbergasted, "you really are amazing, you now that don't you'

"Oh you haven't seen anything yet," Ginny turned gave Harry a tell tale wink before pecking him on the cheek "George is over there, come find me when you have finished." With that Ginny walked away back to the Great Hall.

Harry walked over to where George stood; Harry realized they were in Filch's office.

George was standing at a filing cabinet, looking down at an open draw.

"George," Harry was unsure what to say next.

"Harry, hi. I'm just looking though all the files that Filch has kept of all our wrong doings." George was barley talking, more like a whisper.

"George, I bet there are some funny ones in there, setting things on fire, playing tricks on people," Before Harry could continue George carried on,

"How do you do it Harry?"

"Do what?" Harry asked attentively

"Keep on going when loved ones have gone, when you won't see them again"

"I…Uhh..." Harry didn't know what to say, "Well I just think about how they are always with me where ever I go, and that I should live my life, if not for myself then for them."

"Yes you're right, I should carry on as normal but it will never be the same will it?" George looked at Harry his eyes were wet; tears were running down his face.

"No it might not be the same, but doesn't mean you won't enjoy it. Fred would want you to carry on the joke shop, and he would want you to be happy. That's the main thing I have found out, yes if my Mum and Dad lived life would have been different, but look at all the good times I have had, at school, at yours, its not all bad. Yes you may miss them but they will never be forgotten. You may find someone else to help you, or to help fill the hole in you heart." Harry could tell he had said the right thing; George was now looking more alive.

"Harry thank you, so so much. You have always helped us. If it wasn't for you there would be no joke shop at all, you helped us and now I need to help myself." George smiled and then looked down at the file he was holding. "This was about the time me and Fred blew up a toilet, took the toilet seat and sent it home to Ginny. We had such fun" George was chuckling at the memories.

"I'm sure Filch wouldn't notice if I took these home, "He pointed at the files. Then with a flick of his wand he sent the files to the Burrow. "Anyway best get back to the Great Hall or Mum will be panicking about us.

"Yes Ginny is waiting for me" Harry felt relieved that he had cheered George up. If anything at least George knew he could talk to Harry if he needed to.

"Yes you better hurry up then, trust me you don't want to be on the end of one of her Hexes, believe me it is not fun." With both of them laughing they entered the Great Hall.

"Potter" A woman's voice came from behind Harry, he turned around to see McGonagall walking towards him.

"Professor,"

"I suppose you are getting fed up of this but, Thank you Potter, for everything."

"I suppose I will have to get used to it. Are you now Headmistress?" Harry wondered what was going to happen to Hogwarts now?

"Yes I am for the time being but I have the feeling It will become permanent. Anyway I wanted to ask you if you would assist in the clean up of Hogwarts. I am rounding people up as it has to be done by September." Her voice was brisk; she obviously wanted to get things done now without any messing around.

"Of course Professor, shall I help you round everyone up?"

"No thank you Potter, but you can got back to the Weasleys and tell them about it. Though I don't want Molly to stress about it, on second thoughts we shall go tell them together." Without another word McGonagall marched off towards the group of red heads.

"Well I would love to stay but Molly isn't coping well and I need to look after her" Mr Weasly sounded very sorry at not accepting to stay behind and help but he was sure Molly wouldn't be able to cope, and she came first.

"Of course, don't worry at all Arthur, your family have done all they can to help and I'm very grateful for that. Also I would like to say how very sorry I am about Fred, its awful…" McGonagall looked down at her feet, as if she was embarrassed, this was odd thought Harry. He had never thought McGonagall to have that type of emotion.

"Dad I will stay, I don't need to go back to work just yet. You go home and take care of Mum" Charlie spoke up, "McGonagall, I can start making a list of things that need to be done and then start assigning what skills need to be where"

"Thank you Charlie that will be a great help." McGonagall smiled at the help she was receiving.

"I'm afraid I won't stay, I have to make up for my mistakes, and going home to help Mum will be the best thing for me" Percy's voice came from the back of the crowd.

"That's fine Percy" McGonagall told him.

"Me and Fleur will stay, as long as we can have some way to get home at night, either floo, or apparition."

"Oh yes, we are getting that type of thing running, maybe you could help set it up today?" McGonagall asked.

"Of course, I'll get on to that now," Bill and Fleur went off to do their jobs.

"I will stay, I want to make sure all those secret passages are fine so more kids can be like me and Fred" George smiled at McGonagall, and she smiled back.

"Yes that would be good, as long as you are up to it."

"Harry would I be able to borrow the you-know-what, it would be a great help" George gave a quick glance at McGonagall; she was looking at him with a hint of curiosity.

"Sure you can, here" Harry opened his pouch that the map was tucked away in and handed it to George, with a wink at McGonagall, George walked away to plan what he was going to do first.

"Dad can I stay? Please I want to help." Ginny begged Mr Weasley.

"Oh ok then, but you aren't to cause any trouble ok, and you aren't to tell your Mother, I will deal with that when we are home." Arthur smiled at his only daughter; he then turned to Harry, "Look after her will you? I know you will treat her with care"

Harry wondered if Mr Weasley meant just while Ginny stays to help or if he was talking generally for the future.

"Ron and I will stay and help too Professor." Hermione came and stood next to Harry.

"Thank you Granger, Weasly, Potter. Now I will call a meeting shortly to work out who is doing what, see you then." With that McGonagall walked off to the next bunch of people.

"Oh I can't wait it will be so much fun, won't it' Hermione smiled at Harry and Ron.

"Sure will, I love this place, I can't imagine leaving it." Harry tried to think what he would do now; he didn't want to face the whole wizarding world, which was a scary thought.

"No neither could I, What about you Ron?"

"Yeah whatever, I'm going to have a walk see you guys later." Ron stormed off.

"What is his problem?" Hermione glared after Ron "he could try and act like he was happy at least" Harry chuckled, that's Ron I suppose.

"Harry, would you like to come for a walk with me?" Ginny asked Harry.

"Sure sounds good, see you later Hermione, will you be alright on your own?" Harry looked at Hermione who was still glaring at the place Ron had stalked off to.

"Yes Harry I will be fine, you go. I'll see you later; I might go see how damaged the library is." Hermione waved goodbye and walked off to the library.

"Where do you want to go Ginny?"

"Hmmm, walking to the dormitory sounds like a good idea" Ginny grinned, "Race you there" and she was running out of the hall, towards the dormitories. Harry raced after her and soon he had caught up with her.

Panting, Harry jumped on the bed and laid down.

"Harry, move over there's no room for me," Ginny pushed Harry over a little so she could lie down beside him.

Without another word to each other they were kissing. Harry wanted to make up for all the time they had lost in the last year. After a few minutes Harry deepened the kiss, his tongue entered Ginny's mouth and soon they were fighting for dominance.

Harry loved Ginny so much he couldn't control himself. His hand slipped down her back and pulled her against him. Ginny meanwhile had her hands in Harry's hair, messing it about pulling him closer to her. Minutes passed, but for all Harry and Ginny knew hours could have passed. All their attention was on each other. Harry didn't know how long they were going to stay like this but he knew he never wanted it to end.

There was a crash in the room, Ginny pulled back from Harry and looked towards the door, there stood Mrs Weasly hot faced and angry.

"GINNY WEASLEY! HOW COULD YOU, YOU ARE UNDERAGE, AND HARRY I THOUGHT BETTER OF YOU…" Mrs Weasley stuttered as she saw that Harry and Ginny were just innocently laying on the bed kissing.

"I WOULDN'T DO THAT MUM, AND YOU KNOW HARRY WOULDN'T, HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT." Ginny's anger rivalled her mothers, and for a second Harry thought there was going to be a duel brake out.

"STILL, YOU. COULD. GET. CARRIED. AWAY! YOU ARE A YOUNG GIRL YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU WANT" Mrs Weasley stepped closer to Ginny.

"I AM NOT A LITTLE GIRL ANYMORE. YOU CAN'T CONTROL ME MUM. AND I DO KNOW WHAT I WANT. I WANT TO BE WITH HARRY FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE. AND HE FEELS THE SAME" Ginny stepped closer to her Mum so they were now just meters away from each other.

"I DON'T WANT YOU GETTING HURT. YOU ARE SO VUNRABLE AT THE MOMENT. IF ANYONE WAS TO TAKE ADVANTAGE OF THAT." Mrs Weasley closed the gap between the two of them.

"HARRY WOULD NOT TAKE ADVANTAGE OF ME. AND I AM STRONGER THAN YOU THINK. YOU ARE THE WEAK ONE AT THE MOMENT. YOU ARE ACCUSING US OF SOMETHING THAT WE HAVE NOT DONE…YET." Ginny was so angry he face was nearly matching the colour of her hair.

Molly looked, embarrassed, "I'm sorry dears, they just told me you had gone to the dormitories and I just…"

"Just assumed we were up to no good, well we aren't. You have to trust us Mum, Harry would never force me to do anything I didn't want to do, and you know that." Ginny calmed down enough to be able to keep her voice down.

"Yes Yes I know, I'm sorry Harry, I know Ginny is safe in you hands"

Harry felt himself go red, "Sure you can Mrs Weasley. I... uhh. I'm glad to see you are feeling better" Harry was desperate to change the subject.

"Yes thank you Harry dear, Anyway you might want to know Harry McGonagall is having the clean up Hogwarts meeting soon. You might want to head down there now. Ginny you don't need to go to the meeting so you can come with me." Mrs Weasly turned to go.

"Actually Mum, I'm staying to help clean up Hogwarts. Dad said I could and I would really like to stay, I hope you don't mind." Ginny held her breath waiting to here her Mother having a go at her.

"Of course you can," Ginny looked shocked, she looked at Harry who shrugged his shoulders. Then he bent low and whispered "I think she wants to make it up to you for accusing us." Ginny nodded in agreement.

There you are the first chapter. I'm sorry if it is a bit to long with nothing really happening, but I just wanted to introduce the story and characters. Next chapter should be up soon Thank you to Sbmcneil for your review. I have updated this chapter after going through it and adding to the fight. And changing what Hermione said about "Ron and I." Thank you for Reading.

Lil-Miss-Pokémon


	2. The Question

Ok Here is Chapter 2 of Harry Potter and the Adventure Afterwards. Happy reading

Harry and Ginny entered the Great Hall to see a big difference. It was no longer higgledy piggledy, with rubble everywhere and people scattered around. All the rubble was to the side of the hall, the house tables were set out as normal and everyone was sat at them.

The saw McGonagall at the head of on of the tables with around 20 people sitting around it. Assuming that was the place where the cleaners were, Harry and Ginny made their way over to it.

"Ahh, Potter, Weasley come and take a seat. I think we have everyone here now." McGonagall gave Ginny and Harry a look that suggested she knew what they had been doing. Harry sat down slightly embarrassed, where as Ginny beamed at the old Professor and sat down next to Harry.

"Now, you know why you are here. You have opted to assist in the clean up of Hogwarts. I would like to start today so we can get it over with as soon as possible. Apparition points will be set up out side the Hall so you may go home at the end of each day. However, we are also going to set up a big dormitory in here that you are welcome to stay in." McGonagall looked around at everyone noticing that most of them were students who were unlikely to have a place to go home to. "So today we will Sort out the Great Hall. Miss Granger you had a plan did you not? Come up here and tell everyone." Hermione stood up embarrassed, a pink tinge was creeping up her face.

"Now… Uhh… oh yes that's it.. We are going to need a range of skills to help the tidy up. If you know you are particularly good at something please put your hand up." Hermione looked expectantly round the group, all nervousness gone. Only a handful of people raised their hands, Ginny being one of them. Hermione went round those people and got responses like, "I'm best at cleaning Spells," Or "I'm good at repairing" one of the bigger men said he was better at lifting heavy objects by hand or really heavy objects by using a spell." When Hermione reached Ginny, Harry wondered what Ginny was going to say. "I'm best at Transfiguration" when she said this Harry saw McGonagall look up and give Ginny a warm smile.

"Great." Hermione looked the happiest Harry had seen her in a while. "Now i'm going to sort you into groups. Lifting the rubble and taking it to the people who will be then repairing it to its rightful place. Then we will have a group of people who will be clearing up the dirt and, you may not like this, the blood. It will also be good to have a few people just generally repairing broke objects." Hermione looked round at the group again, she seemed to be analysing them. "Does anyone want to start by volunteering for a group?"

Slowly everyone was sorted into the groups. Much to Harry's annoyance Ron only grudgingly made his way over to the general repairs group. On the brighter side however Ginny and Harry were both put into the moving of the rubble group. Hermione was in the rubble repairs group. Neville and Luna were in the clean up group.

"Ok, so you all know what you are doing? Are there any questions?" Hermione looked like she was desperate to get started. She was really good at organizing a group and keeping them in order. No one asked a question as Hermione had done a great job at explaining it all.

"Right you all heard Miss Granger, you all know what to do. We will have refreshments on the tables when you would like a break. Thank you for helping us." McGonagall had also been put in the transportation of rubble group.

They all set to work doing their respective jobs. Although it was hard work Harry was quite enjoying it. It was the first time in ages he could do something without it having to be to do with something depressing.

"WHAT IS YOU PROBLE RON?" a commotion had started near to Harry.

"YOU ARE MY PROBLEM HERMIONE! YOU VOLUNTEER ME FOR THIS JOB, THEN YOU GIVE ME THE WORST POSSIBLE JOB! I HATE IT, AND I HATE YOU" Ron had shouted at Hermione then stormed off.

"RONALD, GET BACK HERE." Hermione attempted to run after him but her legs wouldn't carry her weight. She sank to the floor and started crying. Harry leapt over a pile of rubble and sat down next to a sobbing Hermione. Harry put his arms round her, rubbing her arms to try and cheer her up.

"Why…Why does he always… Run away?" Hermione said between each sob.

"That's just him I suppose. Don't listen to anything he said. He is just upset at the moment." Harry didn't feel like sticking up for Rom, he wanted to follow him and punch him until Ron apologized to Hermione.

"I though… after the war…he would be…different. And don't stick up for him Harry, we both know all you want to do is punch him right now." Harry smiled, Hermione knew him so well.

"Ummm… excuse me…" Harry looked up to find the source of the voice above them. Standing there looking awkward was Draco Malfoy. "I was wondering, if you need any help." Draco said this so fast Harry nearly missed it. His jaw dropped in disbelief. Draco asking if they needed any help. To Harry's surprise Hermione answered him.

"You can go bunch Ronald if you like," Hermione looked up at Draco and smiled. If Harry thought that was strange, it was nothing compared to what happened next. Draco smiled, a real smile at Hermione and then said "I wouldn't want to deprive you of the pleasure, besides I should know, you can pack quite a punch." The three of them smiled at the memory of their third year.

"Look, I'm really sorry for everything I have put you lot through. I was an idiot and I know that now. Then when Voldemort returned I had to do what he said. Otherwise he would kill me. I didn't want to do it. He frightened me. Please except my apology and let me help make it up." Draco was sincerely sorry, Harry could see that. Letting go of Hermione, Harry stood up and held out his hand to Draco.

"Sure, let's put it all behind us and start afresh, sound like a good idea?"

"Sounds great" Draco replied shaking Harry's hand. Draco then turned to Hermione. "That Git isn't worth your tears," He then held out his hand. Hermione took it and let Draco pull her up to a standing position. Hermione and Draco ignored the fact that a spark was sent through their bodies as their hands touch.

"Right, if you would like to help you can come and help us repair the walls, floors and ceilings. We are short on numbers at the moment." With that Hermione lead Draco away.

"Well that was unexpected" Ginny's voice came from behind Harry. She must have watched the whole thing. "Poor Hermione, Ron doesn't deserve her."

"No he doesn't" Harry agreed. "We better get back to work" Harry turned to go to the next pile of rubbish when a hand grabbed his hand and lead him away.

"Ginny, where are we going?" Ginny didn't answer instead she walked out the Hall and went the way Ron had gone.

"Gin" Harry was apprehensive, what was she going to do?

"Harry, if its one thing I know about my brother, the only thing to get him out of this move is by him shouting at someone. Instead of taking it out on Hermione he is going to take it out on us."

"That's a bad idea Gin. Just think what he might do."

"Harry, are you telling me you are scared of what my dear brother will do to you, when you have faced Voldemort."

"I would much rather take on Voldemort again. Because I have a feeling you will make Ron see us kiss, he will flip out at me and you. Then we are in for some trouble." Harry tried to release Ginny's iron grip on his arm, to no avail.

"Come on Harry I will take most of the force, promise." Ginny gave Harry a look that he could not say no to.

"Oh alright" Harry gave up and carried on following Ginny.

"Look there he is." Ginny pointed to a figure standing next to the black lake.

"Yes that's him alright. What do we do now?" Harry was still not convinced at the idea.

"Well we kiss of course, I'm sure you want to." Ginny smiled up at Harry and she was right. He lowered his head and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around Harry's neck so she could pull herself up on tip toes. This meant she was now level with Harry.

"Would you two get a room please" harry broke apart from Ginny and looked at Ron.

"Its none of you business Ron," Ginny had replied before Harry could even open his mouth to speak.

"Sorry, its isn't is it. I'm such a Git, to Hermione to you two. Look I'm sorry, I'm having trouble coping at the moment. With y'know Fred." Ron looked down at his feet. Ginny and Harry looked at each other. They didn't expect this.

"It's alright Mate…" Harry began to say but Ginny cut him off.

"You are so selfish, oh look at me I'm not coping. None of us are, but we don't go round taking it out on other people, especially ones we love. If you really love Hermione then you would treat her with care and the respect she deserves. So you go back in there and apologize to her. Don't' blame it on Fred, Blame it on yourself for one ok." Ginny was glaring at Ron, it seemed Ron's response made her even angrier than if he had shouted.

"Fine! I will even if it just gets you off my back!" and again Ron stormed off.

"Well that's that sorted out, Hey Ginny. Ginny! What's wrong?" Ginny had sunk to the floor, and for the first time ever Harry saw Ginny cry. She rarely cried and if she had Harry wasn't around. Harry did the same thing with Ginny as he had done with Hermione. He sat down next to her and hugged her. This time however Ginny pushed him to the ground and began kissing him.

She trailed her lips along Harry's jaw line, then his neck. She then kissed his lips. Harry would have kissed back but something felt different. Ginny wasn't being her normal self.

"Gin" Harry managed to say her name while she was kissing his lips.

"What!" Ginny pulled back from Harry and gazed down at him. She was still crying, tears were falling down her face.

"Lay down beside me" she did as she was told. Harry wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. He inhaled her scent. She smelt of flowers.

"Harry, I'm sorry I just took it out on you, I'm a hypocrite."

"No you're not, you didn't take it out on me. I just want you to know the reason I stopped you kissing me was because you didn't want to kiss me you wanted something to do, and I was the nearest thing you could find." Harry looked down at Ginny. Subconsciously Harry had started trailing his finger up and down her hip. Ginny felt it and shivered.

"Are you cold Gin?" Harry was concerned, it was a nice day not cold at all.

"No, its you. You're the one who is tickling me and sending me insane." Ginny smiled up at him.

"Sorry Ginny." Harry dropped his hand but immediately missed the contact. Ginny did too though. "We better get back, Hermione will be going frantic looking for us." Ginny laughed and nodded. They both got up and walked back to the Hall.

The Great Hall looked great. All the walls and Floors had been repaired, and they now looked brand new. All the dirt had been cleaned up, and surfaces polished. Everything was spic and span. Where the teachers table usually sat now stood loads of dividers. Inside each little compartment the dividers created was a bed. This was the makeshift dormitory. McGonagall had decided she would prefer everyone to be in one place rather than scattered in the house dormitories in the school.

The House tables now housed plates and plates of food. The house elves had been working very hard, cleaning the kitchen and cooking all the food.

Harry and Ginny made their way over to where the rest of the Weasleys sat. Hermione, Neville and Luna were also there. Sitting down opposite Neville and Luna Harry notice their entwined hands that were resting on the table.

"Hiya Harry,"

"Hey Neville."

"McGonagall was looking for you, actually she was looking for a lot of us." Neville looked worn but happy, Luna looked up at Neville. She lifted the her free hand and brushed some dirt away that was on his face. At her touch Neville looked at her and smiled.

"Do you know what she wanted?" Harry wondered if it was about the clean up.

"No she wouldn't say, but we are all to go to her office after tea." Neville looked away from Luna and began eating.

After everyone was finished eating they all got up and headed to the Headmistresses office. Knocking on the door Harry waited for an answering "come in." it came and everyone stepped in the office.

"Ah Hello, Potter, Weasley, Granger, Weasley, Longbottom, Lovegood, Malfoy, and Brown. Please have a seat all of you" McGonagall wasn't Harry noticed, sitting in the Headmasters chair. Instead she was sitting in a smaller less grand chair next to it. Harry smiled at this. McGonagall wouldn't sit in that seat until she was officially Headmistress.

"Now I suppose you are all wondering why you are here. As you know a lot of people have left Hogwarts to either retire, have a break or resign.. This has left us with a shortage in staff. I have been watching you all today and each one of you have talents that would make you great teachers. You each have a speciality that is needed for teaching. If you said yes to my invitation, we would find time in the next few weeks to give you a course on teaching and help you plan your lessons for the upcoming term. I do not mind if you decline this offer but I feel that it is a great chance. It does not have to be permanent. For a year or two maybe. It would be good for you to have a job to go to after all this mess we have been left in. the outside world is still unsafe, whereas after Hogwarts clean up it will be as good as new. I don't expect an answer now of course but in the near future would be good." McGonagall hardly breathed through that. And now she sat looking at each and every one of them, gauging their reaction. There was silence, nobody knew what to say.

Then Hermione spoke up, "what potions are we each being offered professor?"

"Oh of course I forgot all about that. Here" McGonagall handed over a sheet to Hermione. On the sheet read.

**Teaching Positions Likely Candidate.**

**Defence against the Dark Arts Harry Potter**

**Charms Hermione Granger**

**Transfiguration Ginny Weasley**

**Qudditch Ronald Weasley**

**Herbology Neville Longbottom**

**Care of Magical creatures Luna Lovegood**

**Potions Draco Malfoy**

**Divination Lavender Brown**

"Professor! You really think I could do Charms! That's really a really complex subject to teach" Hermione exclaimed. Harry and Ginny looked at each other smiling. Trust Hermione to underestimate herself.

"Miss Granger, you are the brightest witch of your age, you are brilliant at everything you do. I am certain you will be the best charms teacher we have ever had." McGonagall said it sternly but it was a comfort to Hermione and she kept quite about her abilities.

"Professor, what about me and Luna, we haven't officially left school yet?" Ginny spoke up now.

"Well I know you two well enough to know you will be able to do your classes with your knowledge. I believe you have practiced N.E.W.T spells in you DADA club thanks to Miss Granger." Hermione turned a shade of dark crimson but remained quiet.

"Anyway you have all worked hard today. I will let you turn in, but please consider offer. Good night." And with their dismissal everyone got up and left.

There you are. Chapter 2 done. Next chapter decisions decisions and what is wrong with Ron? Thanks for reading everyone. And thank you for those who will review my story.

Lil-Miss-Pokémon


	3. Decisions and Proposal

Here is Chapter 3 of Harry Potter oh by the way I forgot all of my disclaimers.: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters. I am merely using them as puppets to do what I like with them. Enjoy.

Harry woke up due to the noise going on around him. As he opened his eyes he remembered where he was. Around him were the dividers used to make makeshift compartments. Harry grudgingly got up out of bed and changed.

The minute he opened one of the dividers a blur of red came into his view, engulfing him in a hug.

"Well this is a nice welcome" Harry joked, looking down at Ginny.

"I missed you." Ginny looked up at him her arms still wrapped round his body.

"We've only been separated for a few hours." Harry comforted Ginny but the look she was giving him made Harry become serious. "Gin what's wrong?"

"It's just, I felt so alone. Being in that bed knowing you were meters away but not being able to touch you. Please I'm not ready to be on my own, not just yet." Ginny rested her head on Harry's chest. Harry kissed her head then replied. "Don't worry, tonight we will be together, ok." Ginny looked up at Harry smiling.

"Ok. Now let's get breakfast, Hermione is already making a big plan of what needs doing." Ginny and Harry approached the nearest House table which was covered in food.

"Hello Harry. Did you sleep well?" Hermione had seen them coming and edged up the bench to make room for them.

"Yes I did thanks, how about you?" Harry replied sitting next to her, while Ginny sat opposite.

"Of course I didn't sleep Harry, I have too much to think about." Hermione looked like she hadn't had any sleep. Her hair was sticking up where she had run her hands through it. Her eyes were puffy and dark circles had formed around them.

"Hermione! You should rest. If not you'll flake out" Harry tone was concerned but there was a hint of dominance init too.

"I agree Hermione." Ginny was peering at her friend concern written all over her face.

"No, I'm fine, I don't want you two worrying about me ok." Hermione didn't even look up from her notes while she said this. Harry without thinking, lurched forward and grabbed the notes she was holding. "Harry, give them back, I've worked on the all night." Hermione pleaded with Harry but Harry knew she was too tired to argue.

"No. we are going to go outside and have breakfast by the lake. Where you can rest for a bit. Ok" Harry said this with such defiance he surprised himself. "Ginny help support Hermione to the lake while I carry the food.

"I can walk you know Harry" Hermione stood up but despite her words her legs trembled under the weight. Ginny wrapped one arm round her waist and made out of the Great Hall. Just as the were at the door someone shouted behind them. "Hold up Harry, can we come too?" Neville and Luna arms full of food came racing towards Harry, Ginny and Hermione.

"Sure, the more the merrier." Harry replied.

The Black Lake was magnificent. It reflected the dazzling early sunlight, giving the illusion of a Lake of diamonds shining in the sun.

The group sat down on the side of the lake, Hermione summoned a blanket that they could all sit on. The minute Hermione sat down she slumped to the floor and closed her eyes. Harry knew her well enough to know she wasn't sleeping. Her breaths were too uneven and shallow.

As they all tucked into their breakfast the conversation turned to the events of last night. McGonagall asking them to become teachers.

"I think it's great. I mean where else do we belong. We have lived here, grew up here, fought here, why should we not teach here. It's not like any of us have anywhere to go to now is it." Neville munched thoughtfully on his breakfast.

"I agree with Neville" Luna spoke up.

"You would" Ginny looked to Luna.

"What do you mean Ginny?"

"Its just you go out don't you? I would agree with anything Harry said… within reason" Ginny flashed a smile at him, he returned it.

"Yes we do go out, but I think it is a brilliant idea, don't you Ginny?" Luna looked at Ginny with her grey eyes, they were almost silver when she had that spark of excitement in them.

"Actually…I think it's a really good opportunity. All of us would be able to remain together, support each other. Even if, like McGonagall said, it was only for a few years." Ginny leant back on her hands, basking herself in the glorious sun. She tilted her neck back. It was too irresistible to ignore. Harry leant back and left a trail of kisses on her neck. Ginny tilted he head up.

"Was that called for Potter?" she looked at him, the humour of using his last name made her laugh and she lost her angry demean.

Harry acted along and with a sly grin on his face replied. "Yes, how could I resist it, you laying there looking beautiful in the sun, exposing your neck like that. I just couldn't help it" Harry flashed a grin her way before turning back to the group.

"It sounds weird and maybe a bit babyish but I don't think i'm ready to face the whole Wizarding world. Teaching here would be perfect for me. Hogwarts was my first home and always will be dear to me. I am seriously thinking of staying. What about you Hermione?" Harry looked towards the figure of Hermione laying next to him. She sat up and looked straight at him.

"What do you think I've been thinking about all night? I can tell you it isn't that Prat Ronald. I was thinking is there any where else I want to be? The answer is no. I hate the ministry even if it becomes a better place with Kingsley. I was debating on becoming a Healer but the thought of teaching, inspiring other children, teaching them all I know. It just fits, if you know what I mean?" Hermione looked round at the group, half expecting them to laugh at her.

"Of course, I know the feeling Hermione. With my love for Herbology I thought about growing plants to benefit the world out there. But then to work with plants the way Mrs Sprout does seems even more special." Neville looked around at them thinking the same as Hermione, wondering if they would laugh at him. Luna took his hands in hers and smiled at him.

"That sounds great Neville. Working with creatures such as Crumpled Horn Snorcacks has made me realize that animals are great to work with, and telling people about them would be great. If I do take on the job I'm looking forward to working with Hippogriffs and thestrals, y'know maybe teach people to ride them." Luna did not think they would laugh at her, and even if they did she was used to laughing. Neville lent forward and gave Luna a quick kiss on the lips.

"That sounds wonderful Love."

"So, who has decided?" Harry asked the question wanting to know if he was the only one. Everyone looked at him and smiled.

"Well Harry, I am looking forward to it already" Ginny answered Harry's question and everyone else agreed.

"Well that's us settled. Now we just have to find out about the other three. Shall we tell McGonagall now?" Hermione was standing up by now, waving a wand to send all their remaining untouched food flying back to the castle.

"No let's wait for the others" Harry also got up, helping Ginny up with him.

"Harry, shall we go back up to the castle. I imagine we will be repairing the castle soon. And Mum, Dad, Percy, and George are going home today." Ginny took Harry's hand and started towards the castle.

"Is George going back? I though he was staying."

"He did but first he is going to go home and rest. He is coming back in a few days." They were nearly at the castle now. Harry pulled Ginny back so she was looking at him. "What's wrong Harry?"

"It's nothing big but will you wait for me in the Great Hall a minute please? I have to get something from Hermione." Harry didn't wait for an answer but let go of Ginny and walked back down to meet Hermione.

With the box in his pocket Harry made his way into the Great Hall. Upon seeing all the Weasley family there, a few of the teachers, Neville, Luna, Hermione and some other class mates Harry's nerves hit the roof. Determined to do this though he made himself walk forward to where Ginny stood.

"Hello Harry, what took you so long?" Ginny peered up at Harry not hiding her curiosity.

"Ummm… there is something I want to do." Harry kissed Ginny on the lips. Everyone around them seemed to know what was coming. The only person who didn't know or even guess was Ginny. Harry knew he would be alright to do it. He had done everything by tradition and asked Mr Weasley and Mrs Weasley yesterday.

"Harry are you ok? You seem preoccupied."

"No I'm fine, more than fine in fact. Ginevra Weasley" Ginny scowled at him for using her full name. Harry ignored it and got down on one knee. He pulled the little box out of his pocket and opened it, showing a small silver wedding band, with red rubies encrusted in the rim. Her expression instantly changed to shock. "I love you more than anything. When you are around me I am completely whole. I don't know what I would do without you. So would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" Harry held his breath waiting for the answer. He didn't have to wait long. Ginny flung herself around Harry making them crash to the floor. Harry gripped the box tightly so not to loose the ring.

"Of course I will Harry Potter" There was applause all around them. Some people cheered, Harry could have sworn he heard Mrs Weasley crying. Ginny got off Harry and helped him up. She took the ring from the box and slipped it on to her index finger. It was a perfect fit, and the rubies glittered in the sun light. Ginny turned on Harry and their lips met in a burst of passion. If it wasn't for the growing crowd around them Harry would have been happy to stay there forever, with Ginny in his arms. The minute they broke apart they were swarmed by people, congratulating them both.

After about half an hour the crowd finally dispersed leaving the Weasley's, and Harry's friends. Mrs Weasley approached the pair. "I wasn't too happy about agreeing as you are still under age Ginny. However I know Harry will take care of you and has promised to wait until you are 17 to get married." Molly was still dabbing at her eyes, as she could not hold back the tears of joy.

"Well we will only have to wait a few weeks. My birthday is the 11th of August. Umm Harry I think it best if we tell them about you know, staying." Ginny addressed this to Harry but they knew Luna, Neville ad Hermione could hear as well. With a glimpse around Harry saw the other three nod.

"We also have some more good news." Harry addressed the small group around them. Ginny carried on from Harry. "McGonagall approached some of us about teaching here at Hogwarts when it opens in September." Ginny looked at Hermione. Hermione carried on. "The five of us have decided what we are going to do. We were discussing it earlier." Luna had already got the gist of the pattern and knew it was her turn to speak. "We all agreed that Hogwarts was special to us and no where else seemed to attract out attention." Taking Neville's hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze Luna stopped talking so Neville could take over. "All we five are staying to teach at Hogwarts."

There was more clapping and then McGonagall stepped forward. "Thank you. You don't know how much this helps."

"No problem Professor" the five of the chorused. McGonagall smiled and then the small group around them dispersed. All except one angry red head. Ron.

Oh no, what's wrong with Ron now? Can any of you guess? Well you can find out in the next chapter which will be coming soon. Thank you for reviewing and reading. Oh and in reply to 'No One' yes I have researched it on Wiki (hence why I knew Ginny's birthday) I really wanted some good news after the battle. So I changed their ages a bit. Thanks for paying attention and reviewing. I'm really grateful to everyone who has helped in any way. Hope you will enjoy the next chapter.

Lil-Miss-Pokémon


	4. The Fight and Flight

Here is Chapter 4. Thank you so much for all of those who have reviewed. Please enjoy this chapter. I am always willing to accept new ideas if you have any. You know what you want to read. .

"No problem Professor" the five of the chorused. McGonagall smiled and then the small group around them dispersed. All except one angry red head. Ron.

"Hermione" Ron said through gritted teeth.

"Ron, hi. Have you … umm decided what you want to do?" Hermione asked in a timid voice.

"Hermione. Come with me…Please" Ron stormed off, Hermione following.

"Should we follow them?" Ginny looked up at Harry.

"I don't think we should. Ron might get even angrier. Trust me Hermione should be able to handle him. She has put up with him for nearly 7 years now." Ginny's words reassured Harry, but there was still the thing that Hermione was tired. Anything could happen.

Ron and Hermione were now in the entrance. With a quick glance around Ron saw that nobody was there.

"YOU ALWAYS LEAVE ME OUT OF EVERYTHING HERMIONE." Ron exploded, letting all the tension he had been holding up, out on Hermione. "I BET YOU WERE ALL ENJOYING HAVING ME NOT AROUND, SNUGGLING UP TO EVERYONE AT THE BLACK LAKE. ALL ASKING EACH OTHER STUFF. I BET YOU DIDN'T EVEN THINK ABOUT ME"

"We did… Ron. Please... Don't do this… you'll regret it." Hermione's eyes were brimming with tears.

"I BET YOU DIDN'T. YOU'VE ALL DECIDED TO COME BACK AND TEACH. WHAT IF I DIDN'T WANT TO HERMIONE? WHAT WOULD HAPPEN TO OUR RELATIONSHIP THEN?" Ron was fuming. His face was already matching his hair.

"Well you don't seem too bothered about us at the moment. All you do is shout at me." Hermione's tears were spilling over onto her cheeks.

"SHUT UP HERMIONE, YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH. NONE OF YOU CARE ABOUT ME. 'OH LETS JUST GO HAVE A PICNIC AND REAVE RON OUT. WE DON'T NEED HIM AROUND. HE IS A WASTE OF SPACE.' THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT ME ISN'T IT? ISN'T IT" Ron was getting louder and louder. Hermione didn't answer. She couldn't answer. Tightness had gripped her chest. Invisible hands were squeezing her lungs. Hermione couldn't breath. She clutched her chest hoping it would help. It didn't.

"ANSWER ME HERMIONE! ADMIT THAT YOU DON'T CARE FOR ME. YOU ONLY CARE ABOUT YOURSELF!" Ron whipped his wand out and pointed it at Hermione. "LOOK AT YOU, YOU'RE PATHETIC. ACTING UP TO GET SYPATHY, STUPEP" Before Ron could finish his spell someone interrupted him.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you Weezlebee" Draco Malfoy was pointing his wand at Ron's head. Harry had given Malfoy's wand back to him once Harry had his old wand back. "Attacking an unarmed, defenceless girl. And I thought you could sink no lower." Ron turned around.

"Get lost Malfoy" Ron was about to point his wand at Draco when Draco disarmed him using a non-verbal spell.

"Run along Weaslebee, go find somewhere you are wanted, oh wait there isn't anywhere like that." Draco sneered at Ron as Ron ran to pick up his wan and then stormed off further into the castle. The minute Ron was out of sight Draco pocketed his wand and ran forward to help Hermione.

Hermione was now doubled over, gasping for air that she just couldn't get. "Granger… Where is it hurting?" Draco was concerned. He wanted to help but he felt powerless.

"Can't…..breath" Hermione managed them two last words before collapsing. Draco leapt forward catching Hermione in his arms. Her eyes were shut tight and Draco could tell she wasn't breathing. Her chest had no rise and fall action. It just lay still. Draco, with Hermione still in his arms, sprinted towards the Great Hall. The minute he had entered, Harry and Ginny were standing beside him.

"We heard all the commotion then it went silent, we were coming to check it out… Hermione!" Ginny hadn't noticed at first the lifeless form in Draco's arms.

"We have to be quick, Granger said she couldn't breath and then she collapsed. It came on really suddenly while she was arguing with that prat." Draco nodded his head in the direction Ron had went. While they were talking Madam Pomfrey had hurried forward.

"Malfoy bring her over here, quickly." Madam Pomfrey ushered them over to a bed that was set up just like the beds in the hospital wing. Draco laid Hermione down on the bed and then backed away. Madam Pomfrey ushered the three of them away with a flick of her hand. She then pulled some curtains around the bed while she worked on Hermione.

Harry turned to Draco. "Thank you, can you tell us what happened, all the details." Draco retold the event, adding how he had just come from outside and saw everything. Then when Ron got out his wand Draco knew he had to do something.

"I should have hit him with a spell right then but I didn't want to hit Granger" Malfoy looked up at Harry. "I know he is you friend but he is an idiot. What's up with him?"

Harry opened his mouth to answer, but just at that moment Ron walked in the Hall. Ginny flew at Ron, punching every inch of him she could. "HOW… Could…you do…That… to … Her… We… Heard… Every….Word... you…. Complete… and …. Utter…Arse." Ginny landed each blow with a word.

"I'm sorry; I don't know what came over me. I was upset that Hermione hadn't talked to me about staying behind to teach. I was jealous." Ron looked down at his feet.

"You weren't around for her to talk about it. It was no big deal. We were just chatting about it and then with everyone around after the engagement" Ginny couldn't help but give a big smile at that word. "We mentioned it. Then you got angry shouted at Hermione and now she is behind those curtains because she stopped breathing!" the anger in Ginny's voice returned.

"Ok, i'm sorry. I will apologies to Hermione when she is better and I will make it up to her. I promise." Ron glanced around and noticed Draco standing closest to the curtains. "What's he doing here?" Ron glared at Draco.

"Oh shut up Ron. You're not in a position to start judging other people." Ginny turned her back on her older brother and went to stand next to Harry. Ron fell silent and was suddenly interested in a brick in the wall. They all were still for a few minutes. They didn't know what to think. Was Hermione in critical danger or was it easy to sort and she would be fine. There was a charm on the curtains to prevent sound escaping through it. This prevented eavesdroppers from listening to anything going on.

Harry took Ginny's hand and put it on his lap; he then pulled Ginny up on to the table he was sitting on. Ginny snuggled up to him, rested her head on his shoulder and put he arm around his waist. The next time anyone moved after that was 10 minutes later when the curtains were pulled back a little way.

Everyone jerked their heads up to see Madam Pomfrey popping her head round the corner. "Miss Granger is stable." Everyone gave a sigh of relief. "Only three people to see her please and then she must rest." Madam Pomfrey moved to the side so three of them could go in.

Before any of them moved Ginny asked, "What was wrong with her?"

"Oh she was just overwhelmed at something and being tired as well took its toll on her." Madam Pomfrey smiled. Ron made move to enter through the curtains.

"Oh no you don't, dear brother. You don't have the right to see her. You can wait out here, or even better you can get lost until you think over what you have done." Ginny still hadn't forgiven Ron, and by what Madam Pomfrey said he was one of the reasons Hermione was there in the first place. Ron stood still and looked like a five year old getting told to go in the naughty corner.

Ginny gestured to Draco to go it. Draco looked confused. "Silly, you saved her you deserve to see her." Ginny said it so matter of factly it made Draco give a look of shock and then stepped in through the curtain. Harry and Ginny followed, closing the curtain behind them.

Hermione was now sitting up in bed looking a bit pale but better than she had done. She was sipping water from a bottle. "Hello" her voice was crackly as she spoke.

"Hey you. You gave us a scare; we didn't know what was wrong." Harry slipped into a chair next to her bed and took her hand. "You alright now?"

"I'm fine Harry" something in her tone made Harry doubt that but he shook it off. "Sorry I scared you; I didn't know what was going on. On minuet I was shouting at Ron the next I couldn't hear anything, I couldn't breath." Hermione's face twisted as she remembered the feeling. "Then I felt arms around me. Someone was asking me what was wrong. I told them I couldn't breath and then I can't remember anything until I woke up and Madam Pomfrey was standing over me. She said I had blacked out for a few minutes."

"A few minutes, more like 10 minutes." Ginny spoke up from the chair next to Harry. Hermione smiled and then looked away. Harry was reminded of someone hiding something. Before he could press her on this Hermione had spotted Draco, hiding in the shadows.

"Draco!" Hermione's tone was pleasantly surprised. "What are you doing here? I'm sure you have better things to do than watch me laying in bed" Hermione smiled and then looked at Harry.

"Hermione, the person you felt, and who you talked to. It was Draco." Hermione's eyes widened in shock and then relaxed.

"Well thank you Draco, if it wasn't for you..." Draco looked awkward.

"Don't say that Granger. Someone would have found you soon enough. Harry and Ginny were just about to investigate." Draco shifted uncomfortably. He wasn't used to thank yous' and well dones.

"Actually Draco you helped with something else. If it wasn't for you Ron would have stunned Hermione. You told us so. But you stopped him." Ginny looked up at Draco then back at Hermione. She could have sworn there was something in their eyes when they looked at each other.

"N…no it wasn't like that" Draco tried to make up an excuse but Hermione cut over the top of him.

"Thank you Malfoy. Really please accept my thanks." Hermione looked at him, their eyes met. Hermione felt weird but then quickly turned away. A pink tinge creeping up her face. Luckily for her it couldn't be seen easily in the dim light. Ginny didn't miss it though.

"Ok times up. Miss Granger needs her rest. You can come back and see her tomorrow" Madam Pomfrey had entered the 'room.'

Ginny looked up at her, then to Hermione, then to Draco. "Actually before we go Madam Pomfrey can you just come and check something with me… Maybe in the next room, Harry you come to" Harry got up slightly confused. Ginny winked at him so only he could see. He nodded and followed her and Madam Pomfrey out.

"Bye Hermione" they both chorused before disappearing, closing the curtain shut behind them.

Hermione looked after them confused. She could have sworn Ginny did that on purpose. But why? Hermione didn't have time to debate this as Draco had come at sat in the same seat Harry had just left. He opened his mouth to say something but then closed it. Then did it again, but shut it. On the third time of doing this words finally came out.

"Granger… look I'm really sorry for everything I have done to you over the past seven years. Calling you…Mudblood, Know-it-all. Y'know you get the picture" Hermione nodded but didn't say anything. She knew Draco wanted to say more so she let him. "I can't explain my actions because I don't really know why I acted like that. To be honest I don't think you should have forgiven me because after all I put you through." Hermione stopped Draco here because there was no use going on. He was just going to torture himself and Hermione couldn't sit and listen to it.

"Draco, I had forgiven you because I really have forgiven you. I can forget all those things because if anything they helped me become stronger. And even if I hadn't fully forgiven you, which I had, then doing this today has defiantly put you in the good books." Hermione smiled and rested her hand on his shoulder. The contact felt nice and comforting. Hermione's heart subconsciously started beating faster. Draco also like the contact. It felt so right to have her hand touching him. He rested his hand on top of hers. The spark they both felt shocked them a bit but they didn't move.

"I never thought saving somebody would feel this good. For once I feel helpful, wanted and… Happy." Draco looked into Hermione's eyes. They were dark chocolate brown; they were staring straight at him. Without knowing they were both leaning forward. Their faces were inches away when the curtain behind them opened.

Jumping they both pulled back just in time so no one saw them, or so they thought. Ron had glimpsed over Madam Pomfrey's shoulder to see Draco and Hermione remove their hands from Draco's shoulder.

Hermione and Draco immediately missed the contact but they were too busy thinking about what just happened. They had nearly kissed. Draco got to his feet and murmuring a quick goodbye to Hermione rushed out the room.

"Really Miss Weasley I think your leg is fine, if it gets worse come back to me ok." Madam Pomfrey was talking to Ginny, who wasn't listening because she had just caught the end of Hermione's and Draco's exchange. Their embarrassment confirmed what she had suspected. Ginny was interested to see where this led.

There you are chapter 4. I really wanted to introduce Draco a bit more in this chapter. I think I managed that. Thank you for reading. Feedback is welcome. See you next for the next chapter.

Lil-Miss-Pokémon


	5. The Dinner Date

Ok here is chapter 5. I may not be able to update much after this. Until Sunday. Thank you for reading this and I hope you enjoy it.

The rest of the day was spent doing the Entrance Hall. It was the same procedure as yesterday. This time however everyone was a bit less organized. Without Hermione to direct people about nobody was sure if they were doing it right. Admitting defeat without Hermione everyone entered the Great Hall to eat dinner.

The elves had out done themselves today. There were piles of food, more delicious than last nights. Harry and Ginny sat further down the table to everyone else. People had started pestering Harry today and he was fed up with it. Before long Neville and Luna had joined them. To everyone's surprise Draco sat with them to. No one objected but it was strange, and something they would have to get used to.

"So Harry, what's up with Hermione. We didn't want to ask earlier because we thought you would like your space after them people crowding you" Neville was sitting opposite Harry so when Harry didn't respond Neville nudged his leg under the table.

"Oh what, Sorry Neville I was away with the fairies." This was the wrong thing to say. As Luna lifted her head up and started going on a tangent about fairies and where they lived, and how they really did kidnap people. Once Luna was done she went back to her dinner and didn't even wait for anybody to respond. To get rid of the silence Neville asked Harry again.

"Thanks Neville, you're right I did need my space. And Hermione, well I'm not too sure about that." Everyone looked at him. Draco and Ginny looked even more shocked.

"But Harry you heard what Madam Pomfrey said, it was only a moment of tiredness." Ginny told Neville and Luna exactly what the school Nurse had said.

"I know that Ginny, but I also heard how she told Hermione she had only been knocked out for a few minutes." Harry wasn't sure about telling everyone about his suspicions but then again they should know.

"So Harry, it's just a communication error." Ginny seemed desperate to try and stop Harry.

"Listen to me Ginny, I know Hermione. She was hiding something from us. She skirted round the subject of how she felt. I think Madam Pomfrey actually woke Hermione up after a few minutes but then found something out about Hermione that they needed to discuss. I think it is serious because Hermione was still getting her head round it when we went in to see her." Harry was hoping his friends would understand where he was coming from and not tell him he was overreacting.

"I see where you're going with this Harry, but please don't badger Hermione about it. If it is how you say it is then i'm sure Hermione will tell us in her own time." Ginny looked at Harry and Harry could tell she believed him but he also knew she was right. If Hermione wanted them to know, she would tell them herself.

"Ok, I'm just worried about her. Can we all agree that she isn't left on her own at all." To Harry's surprise everyone agreed with him. He had expected them to say that was weird and they shouldn't do it. "Great, thank you guys."

Once they were finished eating they decided to turn in. however this plan was put on hold as they saw Ron striding towards them.

"Just to let you guys know, me and Lavender have just told McGonagall that we will be happy to teach here at Hogwarts." Ron looked at them all, daring them to say that was a bad idea.

"Th…That's great mate. I'm glad you are staying." Harry tapped Ron on the side of the arm before looking to Ginny. "We should get to bed come on."

"Actually Harry, the rest of the Weasley family is now leaving, would you like to come see them off?" Ron started walking towards the Entrance where the apparition points were set up.

"Sure, Ginny are you coming?"

Once the Weasleys went home everyone returned to their makeshift rooms.

"Harry, do you remember what you said this morning?" Ginny asked Harry while skipping a head of him.

"Of course I do Ginny, and I expect to keep my promise." Leading Ginny by the hand Harry walked into their room. Harry had expanded the room so he could turn the single bed into a double.

"Thank you Harry" Ginny hugged Harry before getting into her pjs. Harry did the same and they both got into bed. Ginny laid her head on Harry's chest and fell asleep almost instantly. Harry meanwhile sat up thinking about Hermione. What would she want to hide form everyone? With that as his last thought Harry drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning, Harry was up and about early. He had had good nights sleep and woke up fresh and ready to do something. He decided to get ready. Moving a sleeping Ginny off his chest Harry crept about the room gathering his clothes. After a trip to the showers Harry felt really good.

He decided to see how Hermione was. On his way over to the corner Hermione was in he noticed several other people was up an about as well. Nodding to some of them as he walked passed Harry quickly found the room Hermione was in. before he entered it he stopped and listened. Hermione was coughing quite violently. Harry rushed in to make sure she was ok. "Hermione are you ok? You've got a nasty cough."

"Harry!" Hermione looked up form the bottle of water she was sipping from. "You're up early. And yes. Madam Pomfrey said that was to be expected. After all I did stop breathing." Hermione looked loads better today. Her dark circles under her eyes had gone and she had much more colour in her cheeks.

"Yeah I couldn't get back to sleep. But I had one of the best night's sleeps I've had in a long time." Harry grinned at the thought of him and Ginny sleeping in the same bed.

"Ginny slept with you last night, didn't she?" Harry was shocked. How could Hermione have known that.

"How… How did you know that Hermione?" Hermione gave him a sly grin worthy of Draco's. Then she tapped her nose and started to laugh. Not long after though it turned in to a horrendous coughing fit. Harry stood up and tapped Hermione on the back to help her get rid of the cough. Soon it debated leaving Hermione breathing very unevenly.

"Hermione. Are you sure you're alright?" Harry was determined to get Hermione to tell him what was wrong with her.

"I told you Harry I'm fine. I just have a coughing fit every now and again. Madam Pomfrey says it will pass very soon." Hermione look worn out again. She had lost all her colour from her face and as she leant back on her pillows it looked like she had aged ten years. "I think I just need sleep now. Would you mind Harry?"

"Of course not. I want you to get better. You rest up and get better soon ok" Harry looked at Hermione. She sighed and looked around the room, anywhere but at Harry. "Hermione" Harry growled hoping that he would then get the response he wanted.

"Yes Harry, I will get better soon." Harry peered at Hermione and could have sworn tears were running down her cheeks.

"Ok, goodbye." Harry was going to let it drop this time, as Hermione didn't look well enough to tell him anything anyway.

The day went on much like yesterday. Accept people were getting slightly more organized at their jobs. They were starting on the stairs tomorrow but everyone agrees they should wait for Hermione to return to start on them.

Hermione had many visitors that day but the one she really wanted to see didn't come. Draco, according to Ginny had been busy working all day without a single break. Hermione wandered whether this was because he wanted to make it up to everyone, or he wanted to keep his mind busy.

Hermione would like nothing more to keep her mind busy but every time she thought about something else Draco would come back into her mind. It was driving her crazy. How could she have fallen for Draco? She knew she had forgiven him but to fall in love with him was ridiculous. Hermione had put it down to the fact she was emotionally unstable, what with Ron in the state he is in. so she was just getting carried away and that 'nearly kiss' was just a mistake. She had no feelings for Malfoy, never, not in a million years.

Draco was having similar thoughts to what Hermione was having. All the work he was doing was not keeping him preoccupied. I can't have fallen for Granger. I nearly killed her a few days ago. No it was just after everything that had happened the 'nearly kiss' was a mistake and would never happen again. He didn't have feelings for Granger, not now not ever.

Hermione's least faverouite visitor was Ron. When he walked in the room Hermione wished she had pretended to be a sleep. However Ron wanted to talk to her and she thought that maybe that was the best thing for him.

"Hermione…I'm so sorry…I don't know what happened.. I just…just.." Ron couldn't find the words to complete his sentence. So Hermione finished it for him.

"You just flipped out, shouted at me, nearly stunned me, and then didn't help me when I needed it. That sums it up for you?" Hermione was impatient. She wanted Ron to leave and never come back. But then again she loved him, didn't she?

"Yes that sums it up. Look I'm sorry. I totally regret it and I will do anything to make it up to you." Ron looked at Hermione and Hermione couldn't not forgive him.

"Oh ok. But Ron I can't take this ever again. Please just think before you act ok" Ron looked at bit dejected but nodded all the same. Then he lifted his head up and smiled.

"I know how to make it up to you" and then he rushed out the room.

It was 10 minutes before he returned carrying a large tray. As it was nearly dinner time both Hermione and Ron were hungry. Ron set the tray on a table at the bottom of the bed and lifted off the cloth. On the tray were some candles, two plates of food and some firewhiskey.

"Oh Ron, that's a lovely thought. We best eat it before it gets cold." Hermione smiled up at him. There was a good guy in there. Just a bad one living with him. Ron shared out the food and went to pour Hermione some firewhiskey. "No thank you Ron." Ron looked at her.

"Please Hermione, you need to relax and this is one way of relaxing." Ron shook the bottle.

"Ok, but only a little bit please." Ron poured a full glass and gave it to Hermione. Was he purposely trying to get her drunk. They started to eat, at first just chatting about general stuff. Then the talk turned to the battle and Hermione had to stop eating. The thought of that battle, all the blood shed, made her feel ill. Then one of her coughing fits returned to her. Hermione tried to stop it but was unsuccessful, Ron just carried on eating, to absorbed in his food to really notice Hermione. Finally Hermione's coughing died down but it had left he throat sore and not in the mood to eat.

"Mionie…" Ron was talking with his mouthful sending bits of food spraying everywhere. "ave som irewky. It ill hel ou relx." Hermione looked at him with disgust, Ron didn't notice. He took a big gulp of firewhiskey washing everything down with it. "Go on the firewhiskey will help you relax."

"Ok…" to not hurt his feelings Hermione pretended to take a sip of the amber liquid. "mmm.. I do feel more relaxed." Hermione knew that if she did drink the Firewhiskey she would not feel relaxed because it actually fills ones body with courage.

"Good drink up and I will re-fill you" Ron looked back down at his plate. Hermione seized this opportunity to do a non-verbal vanishing spell on her glass. she did not and was not allowed to drink alcohol.

After they were both finished Ron cleared the plates and glasses away on to the tray and put it at the end table again. Hermione thought he would then leave but he had no intention off doing that. He got up on the bed with Hermione, much to her protests, and pulled her closer to him. His breath reeked of Firewhiskey. Ron turned his head to look at Hermione but she looked the other way. The smell was making her feel ill.

Ron grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. When she did he brought his head down crashing their lips together. He was rough, unstoppable and was hurting Hermione. She tried to push him away but her strength still hadn't full returned and Ron had the alcohol coursing through his blood, making him do stuff he wouldn't have done if he was sober. His hands were roaming all over Hermione's body, first to her lower back pulling her closer to him, then further down. He didn't stay there for too long, but instead brought his free hand that wasn't holding Hermione's chin up to her upper chest.

This was the last straw for Hermione. Feeling around for her wand she pointed in at Ron, "Everte Statum." Ron was thrown back across the room, hitting the wall opposite and sliding down.

"What did you do that for?" Rob struggled to his feet rubbing his head where it had hit the wall.

"Why? WHY? You were forcing me to kiss you, groping me at every chance you could get. I think you need to leave now and sober up. I will forget about tonight as you have had too much to drink. Please go now…or I will make you go" Hermione pointed her wand at him. Ron didn't say another word but just looked at Hermione before walking out.

Hermione sighed. She didn't want to have to attack him but know knows what he may have done after that. And before she knew it she was crying. Everything she had found out over the past few days had been building up. Then with Ron being how he was just over come Hermione. She cried and cried into her pillow. She didn't even notice the figure approaching her. Not when he sat on the spot Ron left, reached his arms around Hermione and cradled her. She didn't even notice him rocking her from side to side. All she knew was crying herself to sleep.

Draco carried on rocking her long after she had fallen asleep. He stayed with her all night holding her close, keeping her safe. How ever much he denied it, He was in Love with Hermione Granger. Holding her like this made him feel whole. He forgot all the bad times in his life with her. Only the good times. Even knowing her for this short time as friends he knew he could not live without her. Of course he would tell no one. Maybe not even her. How could she love him back after all he had put her through? it was impossible. With that in mind Draco too drifted off to sleep, pledging a silent notes to himself to protect her from what ever could hurt her.

So I know it was a short chapter with not a not in it I'm sorry. I am planning on skipping through time a bit now. Just mentioning general things that have happened. Thanks for reading, I appreciate your time spent on my story. Maybe you could spend an extra 10 seconds reviewing. Just say what you think, or how I could improve. Thanks again.

Lil-Miss-Pokémon


	6. Suspisions

Here is chapter 6. please enjoy and thank you to all those who have taken the time to review. Much appreciated.

*.*.*.

Draco thankfully woke up before Hermione did, so he could carefully lay her down on the bed and snuck out. It was early in the morning so no one was about, or so Draco thought. He decided to go have a shower and get changed.

Ginny had got up early today after not being able to sleep. For some reason she kept on thinking about the engagement. Sure she was excited but she was also nervous. After all this time she never thought Harry would actually want to marry her. The very thought made her heart skip a beat. She decided to give up on getting back to sleep and instead she would go for a walk about.

After getting dressed Ginny walked out of the room and headed towards the grounds. Something caught her eye. Walking from the direction of the hospital set up, was Draco Malfoy. He was heading for the showers. Did he just come from one of the rooms? If he did Ginny knew which one. Deciding to take a detour Ginny headed towards the small room of Hermione's. She peered in to see Hermione just getting up.

"Hello sleepy head." Ginny addressed to Hermione.

"Oh, hello Ginny. Where are you going at this time in the morning?" Hermione stretched and gave a big yawn.

"Well I was going for a walk but that was just to do something. Now I can talk to you." Ginny walked into Hermione's room closing the curtains shut behind her. She then went and plonked herself at the bottom of Hermione's bed. "Did you sleep well?" Ginny gave a knowing smile at Hermione. The smile faded when Ginny noticed the red rings around Hermione's eyes. "Were you crying last night?"

Hermione looked away, then nodded. "Ron, came to see me last night. He brought us dinner and we had a great night and then…" Hermione didn't want to tell Ginny everything. Even though they were close friends Hermione wasn't ready to tell anyone about that yet. "and Ron said something. I can't even remember what now. And I hit him with a spell and told him to leave. Then I got upset and started crying."

"What happened after that?" Ginny was eager to know how Malfoy fitted in.

"I fell asleep." Hermione looked at Ginny quizzically, "what else do you think would have happened?" Ginny's face fell.

"oh… nothing. So umm how did you sleep?" Ginny tried to hide her disappointment.

It didn't go unnoticed by Hermione but she chose to not say anything about it. "Actually now you mention it, I had a great nights sleep. Better then I have had in months." Ginny's head jerked up. Maybe Malfoy came in to comfort Hermione and she didn't notice him while she was crying. They feel asleep together and Draco woke up first and when he left Hermione woke up missing the contact.

"That's great Hermione." Ginny didn't notice the questioning look on Hermione's face. "Anyway, do you want something to eat? I could bring you something."

"No thank you Ginny, I am going to get up and take a walk around the lake, you coming?" Hermione asked while in the process of getting up and looking for her clothes.

"Hermione, I think you should r…"

"Don't tell me rest, Ginny. Accio Clothes" Hermione's clothes came whizzing into her outstretched hands. "I feel much better now."

After getting dressed Hermione along with Ginny took a stroll around the Black Lake. Today was quite dull and grey clouds hung low in the sky. After 10 minutes of being outside the heavens opened and poured all its contents down on the two girls.

"Hermione" Ginny tapped her on the shoulder, "There is a hollow tree over there, should we take cover? It's at least a 5 minute walk back to the castle."

"Ok let's go" Hermione raised her voice over the now rumbling sky. Once at the tree they both got in the gap with enough room for several more people. Ginny looked around and shivered.

"It's not the best place to come, look at all dead animals littered on the floor. And the wind is blowing in." Ginny wasn't to bothered about the Animals but the wind was very strong and cold. Also with one glance at Hermione, Ginny saw her gripping her robes closer to her chest.

"Ok I can sort that out." With a flick of her wand Hermione banished all the small corpses and bright blue flames burst into light in the middle of the floor.

"How do you do that so easily? I can't do anything non-verbal yet." Ginny said while admiring Hermione's creation.

"Here I will teach you. We might as well. I don't think we will be going anywhere soon." Hermione was right. The wind had picked up and the Rain was now coming down in buckets.

*.*.*.

Harry, looking a bit disgruntled, sat down at one of the four long benches in the hall. Looking around he saw Draco at the other table staring into thin air.

"Potter," A sharp voice called him in the distance. Turning towards the source Harry saw McGonagall striding towards him.

"Hello Professor, what can I do for you?"

"Well you seem to look like you need more help than I do. Whatever is the matter?" McGonagall sat down next to Harry on the bench. It seemed weird to have his old teacher sitting so casually next to him.

"Oh it's just Ginny; I don't know where she has gone." Before McGonagall could speak another voice came from behind Harry.

"Hermione is gone too, maybe they went for a walk together…Although I hope they aren't outside, it's quite rough out there" Draco Malfoy took the seat to the other side of Harry.

"Hello Malfoy. I hope they aren't out there especially with Miss Granger's condition. Being out in the cold won't help…" But McGonagall stopped herself from continuing. Instead she changed the subject. "Malfoy have you thought any more about my proposition?"

"Oh… yes, I would love to take the job…if… if that is defiantly ok." Draco couldn't look directly at McGonagall. Instead he peered at the food in front of him.

"Of course that's ok; I'm delighted you have agreed to stay. That means staffing will not be a problem"

"Professor!" Harry hadn't been listening to the Professor, "What is wrong with Hermione?" McGonagall looked at Harry. "I don't know what you mean Potter," Her voice sounded innocent, but something about her facial expression told Harry otherwise. Standing up suddenly Harry walked out of the hall ignoring the calls from Malfoy behind him.

*.*.*.

I am sosososos sorry about the long wait. I would like to say it won't happen again but I am now in year 11 and I have my mocks coming up very soon so I'm afraid they come first. Anyway thanks for reading this far and please just take a tiny bit more of your time to review, Much Appreciated.

Lil-Miss-Pokémon


	7. Rain and Answers

**Hey everyone! I shouldn't be so happy because I have waited so long to update and I am very very sorry about that. I have lost a bit of interest in Harry Potter over the past few months but after watching Deathly Hallows part 1 and 2 it has re-sparked my love for it and I am bringing you chapter 7! Enjoy please!**

***.*.*.**

Harry ran out of the castle and into the stone courtyard. The force of each rain droplet made his head sting and his feet slip and slide as he continued running towards the bridge. On arrival at the brige he was thankful to see it repaired after the little incident with bombs and Neville. Harry slowed his pace down now he was in shelter and his thoughts drifted to a certian bushy brown haired girl. He knew Hermione was hiding something from him and he now had an incline what it was. If he was correct then no wonder she wanted to hide it at least for as long as she could.

"Harry! Wait up" Draco's voice called to Harry. He turned around to see the blonde haired Slytherin runnign towards him.

"Draco, Sorry did you want something?"

"I'm coming with you...to help find...Hermione." Draco managed to say her first name instead of the normal jeering on Granger. It sounded so much more right to call her by her first name, although there wasn't anything wrong with her last name.

"First names already Draco, I'm surprised." Harry smiled trying to lighten the atmoshper that the rain was bringing down hard on them.

"Haha I would think you are surprised, I'm the enemy after all."

"No...You're not the enemy Draco, you never really was. And you certainly aren't now. How are you so dry?" Harry had just noticed how dry Draco was. He must have followed him through the downpour yet not a droplet of rain had touched Draco.

"Magic." Draco said sarcastically while grinning. "Lets get going Hermione and Ginny are out somewhere in this."

"GINNY!" Harry perked up at her name but his spriits were knocked down as he realized what Draco had suggested. "Do you think they are out in the rain?"

"No, their clever girls, they would have sense to get to cover. The thing is, How are we going to find them?"

*.*.*.

"What do you think the boys are doing right now?" Ginny was rubbing her hands together as she edged as near as she could to the blue flames dancing in the middle of the small space.

"Harry would probably be looking for you and Ron..." Hermione started but Ginny cut her off.

"I didn't mean Ron."

"But you said boy_s _I know Harry is amazing but I don't think he has a split personality." Hermione chuckled at the thought of two Harrys.

"I didn't mean just Harry either." Ginny had tunred round so she was facing Hermione with her back to the warm flames.

"Then who are you talking about?" Hermione looked quizzically at Ginny trying to see who she was talking about but Ginny was a hard person to read.

"Oh come on Hermione, you'd have to be stupid not to know who I'm talking about!" Ginny couldn't believe that the devilishly handsome blond had not come across Hermione's mind.

"Well I'm sorry if I have no idea what boy you're talking about but I have no idea what other person I would think...about..." A pink tinge was creeping up Hermione's face as Draco popped into her mind. She tried to hide the blush but her voice had given her thoughts away when she slowed down.

Ginny giggled at the sight of the embaressed Hermione. "You like him, Don't you." It wasn't a question it was a statment.

"No...no. No you have it all wrong Ginny." Hermioen gave up, her voice couldn't take the strain of denying something that was quite obvious. "As a friend yes, but nothing else. Look what Draco has put us through the past 7 years."

"First name terms, it has advanced."

"No were're friends and friends don't call each other by their last names." Hermione was getting heated as she tried to deny her feelings. It was so hard when her feelings was agreeing with Ginny. Hermione sighed, "It won't ever happen Gin."

"Why not?" Ginny was glad she was getting somewhere with Hermione. She noted to herself, next time she wanted make Hermione talk, just corner her.

"Because we were enimies Gin, and he is handsome, clever and a ladies man. He wouldn't look at a geeky bookworm who is unattractive and..." Hermione cut off sharply before she could carry on her rant. Ginny pricked her head up.

"What was you about to say?"

"Nothing...I wasn't going to say anything."

"Yes you was, and by the way none of them things are true about you but we will get to that later. What was you going to say about yourself?"

Hermione frooze, she couldn't tell anyone about it, not even Gin. What could she use as an excuse? "Mudblood. I was going to call myself Mudblood."

"No you weren't." Ginny scolwled, what was Hermione hiding? Maybe Harry was right and there was something Hermione wasn't telling anyone.

"Yes I was. I'm still ashamed Gin. A pureblood would never love me, never look at me, I'm scum. I won't have myself get its hopes up on someone who will just drop me when they are fed up with me. Ginny, I will never love Draco and he will never love me. Now drop it. Now" Hermione shifted so one side of her body was resting against the wall and the other facing Ginny. Ginny looked at the floor and noticed blotches of darkness where tears had fallen from Hermione's face. She knew better than to argue with Hermione especially as Hermione was so fragile at the moment.

*.*.*.

"Lets try over there." Harry pointed across the lake where a clump of trees huddled together as the wind buffered them.

"Ok." Draco agreed not really listening to Harry as he was to busy incantating under his breath. With his wand held in front of him, Draco was causing a red stream of light to surround the two of them making the rain water bounce off like a shield. Harry knew now how Draco had managed to stay dry before. It was very handy as their vision wasn't clouded by the constant rain meaning they were more efficient for looking for the girls.

As Harry and Draco apporached the place Harry had pointed out they saw a large shape looming out of the darkness. It was a long thick object which was blocking any further progress. "Shall we go over it or turn back and look elsewhere?" Harry asked Draco who was squinting at the shape.

"No, look over there" Draco held up his free hand to point at the the middle of the object. "It looks like fire." Harry agreed, it did look like fire, in fact it was fire. Specifically Hermione's fire.

"It's Hermione's creation, I would know it anywhere." Harry yelled excitedly starting to walk towards the flickering flame.

*.*.*.

"Did you hear that?" Ginny's head had snapped around to the entrance of the tree. "It sounded..."

"Sounded like what?" Hermione asked coming out of her silence.

"Well, like Harry" Ginny admited.

"Well you're the last person I would disagree with over you hearing Harry's voice." Hermione was now in a crouching position aiming her wand outside just in case Ginny was wrong.

"It is! It's Harry!" Ginny squelaed standing up in her excitment and banging her head on the low roof.

"Ginny calm down." Hermione ushered now pointing her wand at Ginny. A blue bubble popped out of the end of her wand, drifted over Ginny and popped itself showing Ginny with droplets of water.

"What was that?" Ginny questioned looking at the space where the bubble had just been.

"A pain numbing spell, useful for headaches, brusies and cuts." Hermione stated automatically.

"Thanks, anyway Harry's getting nearer. HARRY! OVER HERE!" Ginny shoted waving her arms.

"I think he already knows where here. He was already on his way towards us before you shouted to him."

"Ginny! Hermione! We've been looking for you everywhere!" Harry called back as the two men stood in front of the entrance.

"Harry, Draco. Come inside. It must be freezing out there. How are you so dry?" Ginny asked as she wrapped her arms around her fiancee.

"Draco did a spell to keep us dry. Why are you out here?" Harry replied now sitting next to Ginny while Draco sat opposite them. Hermione and Ginny told them how they went for a walk and then took shelter when it started raining. "We were worried about you. Especially you Hermione, you shouldn't be out here in the cold."

"Don't you start fussing over me Harry Potter. We've been through much worse than getting a cold." Everyone burst out laughing as Hermione tried but failed to be stern. They four of them chatted for awhile, content in the fallen down tree with Hermione's flames keeping them warm. None of them suggested heading beck. It was nice just to have some time away from the castle where it all happened. The talk turned to their best memories at Hogwarts. Ginny, Harry and Hermione telling Draco about the adventures they had while Draco, reluctantly, recounted some events that had happened during his time at Hogwarts. By far the Slytherin's had a worse time than Griffyndor's by the sound of it.

"Harry." Hermione faced Harry, her seriouse face back on.

"Hermione."

"Harry, What do you think about bringing back Dumbledor's Army?" Hermione had been thinking this a while. Certainly one of the most happiest memories between the three of them envolded the secret meetings quite a lot.

"How do you mean?"

"An after school club. You know where students can have catch up lessons, revision lessons, clubs, studying, having fun while learning type of thing."

"That's a great idea Hermione!" Ginny said looking up at Harry with pleading eyes, begging him to agree.

"It does sound good. But how would it be structured?" Harry wanted to make everything clear before any promises where made.

"Well, if we get the room of requirement working we can have it in there again. As we all have out subjects we will teach we each have a section where we can set up things that will help stidents. For example, Neville can have a gardening area where students can carry out research, grow plants, do homework, ect. We could have a space where students can practice duleing, learing the spells we learnt in out meetings. We could even have tables where students can do homework and we would be there if they needed help. Think about it Harry, everyone would be there together, students form every house could mix togetehr and do something they are passionate about." Hermione, all the time she was talking, had a far away look on her face while she planned what it would be like, as if she could see it right in front of her.

"Hermione I could kiss you. What a brilliant idea. I'm sure McGonagall will love it!" Harry beamed at Hermione.

They spent well over an hour planning it out even more. Hermione luckily had a notepad and quill on her. She still was carrying her beaded bag around with her out of habit. Draco put in as many ideas as the others did which helped the others greatly. He, like Hermione, had a very logical mind which could think out the box to bring more ideas to the table. Draco and Hermione several times had entered deep discussions about magic that Ginny and Harry couldn't hope to understand. at these moments Ginny and Harry just enjoyed each others company making up for lost time, until Draco and Hermione were ready to bring them back into the discussion. Nobody knew how long they would have stayed there had it not been for a violent coughing fit from Hermione.

"Right Hermione, we had better get you back up to the castle." Harry moved to stand up and made the same mistake as Ginny, crashing his head on the ceiling. Harry quickly sat down to nurse his sore head. Once her coughing fit had abated Hermione was ready to resist the others suggestions of getting her back to the castle.

"Right, I'll take Hermione up to the castle under my spell then I'll come back for you too. Hermione won't get the benifit of the spell if I try to spread it over all of us. And the storm has got worse, no way could anyone get back up to the castle with out aid." Ginny and Harry nodded in agreement with Draco's idea but Hermione shook her head.

"I don't need to be escorted, I'm not a child!" She said determantly stamping her foot as best she could in the little space she had.

"Please Hermione, don't be awkward." Draco told Hermione, making her go red at the sound of him saying her name. She was so stupidly dazed by him using her first name and how amazing it sounded when he said it, that it gave him a chance to grab her arm and pull her towards him, where he got a better grip round her waist. "We don't want you getting away now do we?" He smiled slyly as he felt Hermione try to worm out of his grasp but he had to strong a hold on her.

"Draco let me go, I'll hex you!" Hermione threatened. Draco's smirk got even wider.

"Oh yeah," He wispered leaning close to her ear. " You and whose wand?" He pulled back so he could look at the shocked and angered expression on her face. One arm still gripping hold of Hermione's waist the other hand was waving two wands at Hermione, Draco's wand and her own.

"How did you?" Hermione began.

"You really shouldn't have you wand in your back pocket. Someone can take it so easily." Draco laughed as he pocketed Hermione's wand where she couldn't reach.

Harry and Ginny sat and watched the exchange with amusment. the other two haden't realised what they looked like. With Draco's arm round Hermioen's waist and her arms on his cheast where they stayed after she had tried to hit him to let go of her, their embrace was very romantic and neither of them had seemed to notice, nor did they seem uncomfortable. Ginny snuggled closer to Harry as they watched Draco cast his water replelling spell and then after a quick wave at them both, lead Hermione up to the castle.

"They are sooo in love with each other." Ginny stated before Harry and herself were wrapped round each other in an even more intimate embrace than Draco and Hermione had been in.

*.*.*.

"Draco, I can walk on my own you know." Hermione was still trying to wriggle free of Draco's grasp on her.

"I will let you go when you tell me what's wrong with you." Hermione stopped moving and looked straight at Draco.

"What is everyone going on about me having something wrong. I'm fine!"

"We're concerned about you, we all know there is something wrong whether you accept it or not."

"Why do you want to know anyway. Can't a person keep anything to herself?" Hermione sighed and then realised what she had just admitted.

"So you do admit there is something you're hiding."

"N...No. You made that up." Hermione tried to redeem herself but she knew it was hopeless. There was something about Draco that just made her want to be comforted as she poured out her worries and troubles. She kicked herself mentally. Get a grip, she has said she wasn't going to tell anyone. It was her burden and hers alone. No one else needed to be involved and least of all Draco.

"Hermione." Draco said her name so low that it was almost inaudible. "I want to help you. I can see it in your eyes. You're beating yourself up about something." Draco grabbed Hermione's arm and pushed up her sleeve. All the way up her arm were crescent shaped red marks, over 100 easily. Some were bright red and freshly made, some were white as the skin started to repair itself and some were still weeping little droplets of blood. Hermione shook her arm so her sleeve rolled down to cover her sore arm.

"Just leave it Draco, you can't help." Hermione whispered dejectedly. She had hoped nobody would have noticed her arm, she didn't even know when or why it happened. One minute she would be sitting there thinking things through, then next her nails had pierced her skin. Even cutting her nails hadn't helped, they just bruised the skin and made the surrounding cuts re-open. The only thing Hermione could do was to learn a subtle spell that would numb the pain. So she could forget about it.

"You don't know that if you don't tell me the problem." Draco was now gripping Hermione's shoulders, gently giving them a reasurring squeeze of comfort. Hermione just shook her head and looked at the floor. Draco, still protecting them both from the rain pulled Hermione into a hug. He had never hugged someone like this before. All his girlfriends before were just toys to mess about with, he never romantically touched them or held them like this. Even his mother never hugged him like this, she was more hesitant and didn't know how to show her feelings well. But now, at this moment of time Draco held Hermione as he tried to put a lot of unsaid things into the hug. He was trying to apologize for all he had done in the past, he was trying to say thank you for all Hermione and everyone had done for him these past few days, and he also tried to comfort Hermione and show her she could trust him like he trusted her.

Hermione couldn't take much more. Draco felt her frame slump as she gave in to Draco. Leaning against him Hermione started crying, her knees buckled and her whole body sagged. Draco lowered her to the floor, it was all he could do as he tried to keep them both under cover of the spell still. He gave up. Casting the spell away he pocketed his wand and knelt down next to Hermione. The cool droplets bouncing off their skin and getting absorbed in their clothes. Draco leaned over Hermione sheltering her from the worst of the wind and rain as he carried on comforting her small figure. Hermione was now sitting on the floor, her arms wrapped tightly around her stomach. She was grimacing, with what Draco had thought was sadness, but was actually pain. Hermione rocked back and forth slightly, trying to null the pain.

"Hermione, listen to me." Draco cupped her face in his hands and made her look into his eyes. "Please tell me whats wrong and I can help you." Hermione didn't reply instead her arms tightened even more around her stomach. Draco looked down and something clicked in his head. He didn't know what made him think of it, whether it was the pain Hermione was now getting, or the mental pain she had been experience or whether he just knew what Hermione was feeling but he hadn't listened to his insticts but he suddenly understood quite a bit which had puzzled them all.

"Oh Hermione, I'm so sorry. You should have told us, we would be there for you, we will be here for you. I'm here for you now." Hermione shook her head. Through clenched teeth she managed to wisper a few words.

"Dont...Tell...Anyone...Please."

"I won't." Draco agreed, pushing some hair out of Hermione's face. They were both drenched now but Draco carried on comforting Hermione as she rocked back and forth, back and forth. Draco didn't care about anything but Hermione right not. And so he found himself leaning in and pressing his lips to hers. He wrapped his arms around her waist giving her extra support as they leaned into each other. All Hermione's pain was forgotten in the time that they stayed embracing and kissing in the middle of Hogwarts ground. It was pure bliss to Draco as he moved his lips in sync with Hermione's. The repercussions that would come later on from his actions now were ignored by both of them. They both knew this couldn't go on but neither of them wanted it to end.

*.*.*.

**There you go! I love this chapter. So many chances to right Hermione&Draco fluffy scenes XD Next chapter i will head back towards the main plot line and away from the focus on Hermione. I would just like to say to everyone that although this is not just a Hermione focused plot i still like to follow character around for a few chapters. I will do it for others, its not just all about Draco and Hermione i promise. I just want to say that so the next time some of you think i am straying away from the plot then you are prepared.**

**I love Dumbledor's Army and i think it would be so great for Harry and Hermione ad everyone to open it up as a school club. P.S. the Room of requirment will be repaired so no worries about that XD**

**Your-bespoke-Psychopath.**


	8. The Breakup

**Hey again. I'm a bit confused really. I'm getting so many mixed opinions with this story that I'm not quite sure whether people are actually liking it, if you get me. I am loving writing this story and that plus a few reviews are the only thing keeping me from stopping it as people don't seem to like it. Whether its a good or bad review I thank everyone who has reviewed and let me know what they think. It does help when you need to know if there is any point carrying on a story. Thank you and I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

*.*.*

"Hermione! I was so worried about you." Hermione had walked into the Great Hall completly dry as Draco had used a spell to vanquish the water. He had just gone back to get Harry and Ginny from their shelter. Ron had run up to Hermione the second she stepped foot in the Hall. "Where have you been?"

"I..." Before Hermione could explain Ron had kissed her briefly on the lips.

"Don't stress yourself out, come and have a lie down you look shattered." Ron lead Hermione to the back of the Hall where the dormitries were set up. A few poeple said hello to Hermione as she passed not one of them had noticed the silver trails left by tears down her cheeks. Nobody noticed one of her arms was still clenched around her stomach and none of the saw the trail of blood down her hand from her many cuts. Draco had, he had noticed the cuts and the stomach pains. He had pieced together everything and found out the answer. And then he had kissed her, it had been wonderful but all the way through it Hermione knew she could never be with Draco. They may all be nice to him and say they have forgiven him but in reality it would take a long time to truly forgive him for all he had done. Hermione sighed as she thought about the task ahead of her. How can you tell someone you love that you don't want to be with them?

"Hermione, you look deep in thought about something." Ron pulled Hermione out of her daydreams. They had reached the dorms where Ron picked one out, took Hermione inside and helped her onto the bed. Hermione smiled at Ron, he was sweet really. Hermione hadn't given him much of a chance so maybe she should. It would be much healthier to be with Ron then Draco. Besides Hermione loved Ron, he was always (well nearly always) there for her, he was kind caring, and he loved her. Hermione felt very confused at the moment with everything that was happening, maybe she would just let things drop with Draco and soon she will pick things up with Ron.

"Hermione, Hermione! Earth to Hermione." Ron interrupted her thoughts again. "Away with the faries again, better not let Luna hear me say that, you know what she's like." Ron chuckled. "I'm going to get some food for us and then I will be back, Ok." Hermione nodded and then rested her head on her pillow while she thought about nothing in particular.

*.*.*.

"What took you so long Draco? Did Hermione make a move on you while you were alone?" Ginny teased.

"You know she wouldn't do that." Draco retorted, keeping his cool, calm composure and not letting anything slip.

"No she wouldn't...But you would." Ginny wasn't going to let it drop.

"Ha, Weasley you need to understand that I have no interest in Hermione in that way." Draco grinned as using Ginny's surname had caught her off guard and so she had no choice but to stop teasing Draco for answers.

Draco had been thinking about Hermione the whole way down to the fallen tree. He didn't know why he had kissed her, it was the only right thing he could think of. He had taken advantage of a hurt girl and he didn't even know why he had done it. He didn't believe in love and he certainly didn't love Hermione he tried to tell himself. He would just have to tell her that it was wrong for him to kiss her and he wanted to be friends. It was hard for him not to slip into his old ways. He knew they were wrong and he had hurt a great deal of people, saying that Griffindors didn't exactly lie down and take the abuse from the Slytherins. They often retorted and damage was dealt on both sides.

"Draco we're here." Ginny snapped Draco from his thoughts.

"Yes we are, I'm going to check on Hermione." And he walked off.

"What do you think Harry? Did they kiss?" Ginny looked at Harry who had a very serious and worried expression on his face. Ignoring Ginny's questions he voiced his opinion.

"I think the two of them are going to get hurt soon."

"What do you mean Harry?" Harry and Ginny had sat down at one of the long tables and pulled some food towards them that was set out. It was only lunch time so work on the castle would be started soon, there was so much to do in so little time.

"I mean that even if something happened between Draco and Hermione it doesn't matter. Think, have you ever seen Draco so sad, not scared, but sad. He knows Hermione wouldn't pick him over Ron and he wont make her make that choice. So he will end it or tell her not to get her hopes up or whatever." They ate in silence until Neville and Luna joined them where they told the two about their plans of starting the DA up again.

"That's a great idea Harry, me and Luna will check the room of requirement now." Then they left heading towards the 7th floor.

"Ginny, you're good at knowing what Hermione thinks."

"Umm, well I guess so, a bit. But while we were in the tree, just the two of us, I tried to ask Hermione what was wrong with her and she wouldn't tell me." Ginny looked down at her plate feeling like a bad friend. "Harry I made her cry. Whatever is wrong with her its hurt her really badly. I don't want to keep her remembering that pain which she feels every time someone asks her about it."

"I understand Gin. You're not a bad friend, I know you think you are but you're not. Hermione will tell us in her own time and that's when we will comfort her." Harry took Ginny's left hand in his own. He used his fingers to twizzle the engagement ring around her finger so it sent sparkles bouncing around everywhere. "Shall we get to work? We don't want McGonagal getting angry with us for slacking." Ginny and Harry made their way out the great hall and towards the stairs. The plan was to go anywhere they liked and clean it in small groups, that way they should get the whole castle done on time.

*.*.*.

Draco walked towards the dorms in the Great Hall where he thought he had glanced Hermione. He had. Approaching a room with a open door he peered in to see Hermione laying on the bed eating some sandwiches. Ron was sitting next to her eating lunch as well. Draco cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Hermione could I have a word please?" He looked at Hermione to see her nod, but Ron stood up and faced Draco.

"She's resting at the moment, come back later." Ron took a step closer to Draco trying to loo as threatening as possible as if to dare Malfoy to challenge him.

"Ron its fine, if I'm right its about my wand that Draco held for me." Hermione slid of the bed and touched Ron on the shoulder. He relaxed. Hermione walked out the dorm and followed Draco into a neighbouring one. Draco shut the door and cast a silencing spell so no one could eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Hermione"

"Draco"

They started at the same time, blushing at their embarrassment. "Ladies first." Draco whispered.

"No you go first please." Hermione pleaded.

"I'm sorry for taking advantage of you out there. I shouldn't have done it. You have to understand that the only reason I did it was to comfort you. I don't see you in any other way. Please can we just be friends. I'm really sorry if I have mislead you or...or..." Hermione held up her hand to silence Draco.

"It's fine Draco, I wanted to say the same thing. I'm sorry I broke down on you like that, it was unfair of me. I love Ron and I wouldn't leave him. I too am sorry." Hermione looked down at the floor to avoid Draco's stunning eyes which were scanning Hermione at that moment.

"Hermione, you asked me to not tell anyone about..." He gestured to her stomach. "I won't, I promise, but please Hermione you need to tell them yourself. They can help you. Especially Ron, I'm assuming its..."

"Yes, it was. I don't want to tell them. What if...What if their ashamed of me or...or" It was Draco's turn to silence Hermione.

"Hermione their good people, in no way would they see you like that. It wasn't your fault, and I certainly think they would be there for you and would not make you feel guilty, which I have to say you shouldn't." Hermione looked into Draco's eyes, He saw she was crying silently. He stepped forward and pulled her into a hug. Hermione hugged him back and cried for awhile into his chest. After a few minutes the pulled apart.

"We should get going, Ron will wonder what we are doing in here." Draco pulled Hermione towards the door but she didn't move.

"How did you know?"

"I don't know Hermione. I think I felt your pain somehow, but I couldn't say for sure."

"I didn't even know I had been pregnant. With the war and everything it didn't even cross my mind. If I had known maybe I could have saved it...or enjoyed the feeling at least for awhile. What if I caused it to...to die!" Hermione was sobbing again.

"That's not true Hermione. How could you have known? I doubt you would have been able to save it. I'm sorry Hermione but you can't blame it on yourself. What has the nurse said?" Draco had stepped towards Hermione again. He needed to comfort her while she was in the mood to talk about it.

"My body couldn't cope with it, I have a chest infection that I had caught quite a while ago and my body would have burnt out with the stress of caring for a baby." Hermione sobbed at the word, it reminded her of what she was actually talking about, a life. "when I argued with Ron it just..." Hermione was looking for the word but gave up. She wiped her tears and did a simple spell to clean her face of the redness. Draco had given her wand back to her and she felt a lot more reassured.

"Better?" Draco asked.

"Better" Hermione smiled as she put on a happy face and walked out the dorm, where they met a rather angry Ron Weasly.

"Hermione, what took you so long?" Ron demanded.

"Ron please we were talking, and Draco was telling me about Voldermort and what he had planned." Hermione tried to invent something and luckily pulled it off.

"Oh...Sorry" Ron mumbled scuffing his feet on the floor.

"Come on Ron." Hermione said, taking him by the hand. "We better help the others with the castle. "Coming Draco?"

"No, I need to sort out something first."

"Ok, see you later then." And she was walking away, hand entwined with Ron's. Draco shook his head, he had to stop seeing Ron as a rival. They weren't fighting for Hermione, or anything else. They were on the same side now.

*.*.*.

**Done!, Hopefully if I get some feedback I will choose to continue this story. I have changed it so hopefully more people will enjoy it as there isn't a Dramione paring in it. However if I still get complaints I will just continue with how I had planned, its up to you lot as the readers not me as the writer. **

**Reviews appreciated and all are taken into account, good or bad.**

**Your-Bespoke-Psychopath.**


	9. Let's take it slow

**Hello, I've got on a roll now and can't stop writing this story. Thank you for all your reviews! I love reading every single one of them. Now as I have said before, I have changed the plot line between some characters as i have been getting complaitns, ect. Which i good as I now know more people who read this story hate Draco and Hermione then like them (Thats what I have gathered from the reviews.) If I get some people saying they like Dramione then i may change it back again, I'm not sure. Its all up to you guys out there!**

*.*.*.

The Dungeos, everyone noticed, were going to be the hardest to repair. On arrival at the dungeons the main staircase was overloaded with bricks and dust. Draco luckily knew another hidden passage down to the dungeons.

"We used to use it all the time, it leads straight to the 7th floor." Draco told Harry, while they walked up to the 7th floor.

"I've never heard of it before, and it would hae shown up on my map of Hogwarts." Harry replied, they were now on the 4th floor where their progress slowed down due to the amount of rubble littering the stairs. None of the stairs above 4th floor were moving as well which hindered fast progress.

"By the sounds of it only Griffyndor's made that map which would explain it." Draco jumped over a particuly large boulder blocking the whole stairs.

"What would explain what?" Harry asked jumping over the same rock with equal effort.

"You can only use this passage if you are Slytherin and pure blood. It's hidden for a reason."

"What's that reason then?" Harry questioned, intriuged about the passage way that even the Maurulders didn't find.

"Well...Ummm...Its quite hard to talk about delicatly. But basically it was designed so no sound could be heard from it nor was it findable with magic, Its the perfect hiding place for...Well..." Draco had become extremly embarassed. This struck Harry as odd, from what they had heard about him he was the Slytherin sex-god. So why was Draco avoiding that kind of subject?

"Have you used it for that purpose before?" Harry teased hoping to get some infomration from Draco. He got it.

"No, none of the girls in Slytherin were my type. You may not believe me Potter but I don't sleep around. There is only one girl..." Draco stopped abruptly. "We're here."

Harry looked around at their surrondings. The picture of the trolls was hanging up just to the right of the bare patch of wall that the two boys were standing at. "So how do you open the passage?" Harry asked looking at Draco who was standing with his eyes closed faceing the wall.

"Well you have to have a password," Draco muttereed something inaudiable and opened his eyes. In front of them now stood a black door with silver detailing. The door handle was ornate and silver vines were entwined together on the smooth surface. Draco held out his hand and clasped the doorhandle and with a tug revealed a passageway. "You first Harry,"

Walking into the dark hall Harry noticed there were no light sources. No windows let in rays of light, no torches flickered candle light and when Draco closed the door behind them it shut out the only way of Harry seeing what lay ahead of him.

"Lumos." Harry whispered into the blackness. Draco did the same. The passage way was lit up with the two wand tip's light. Harry could see that the passage way wasn't just a passage way but a series of passages that lead to small chambers or dark corners. Harry could see what Draco meant by its purpose.

"Lets get through quickly, I hate this place." Draco took the lead and soon they were working their way down a narrow flight of stairs. This hall haden't been damaged in the battle and Harry guessed that even some of the death eaters didn't know about this place. After about 5 minutes of walking Harry decided to try and interogate Malfoy. This seemed like the best place as Malfoy obiosly didn't like this place so maybe it would make him that bit weaker.

"What was it like?"

"I'm assuming you mean being a death eater." Draco replied curtly.

"Yes."

"What do you think it was like?" Harry paused as he thought about this.

"I don't suppose awful, horrible, scary cuts it?"

"No, doesn't even touch the surface. The feelings that you get deep inside you are like oil. Dirty, impure, dangerouse and very hard to get rid of. It taints you inside whether you want it to or not. Even the great Harry Potter wouldn't be able to repel any of the darkness. You don't know what its like haveing darkness inside you..."

"I do" Harry cut him off. If Draco was willing to open up then he would to.

"What, you know what darkness feels like. Potter you're a good guy, the light, pure, ect."

"You're a good guy too." Draco's mouth twitched into a faint smile, he was humoring Harry, he couldn't be bothered to protest.

"You're going off subject Harry,"

"I had a piece of Voldermort inside me, ever since he attacked me as a baby i have had a part of _him_ inside me. Not just darkness but the real deal, the source of darkness." Harry decided to just come out with it. Draco remained silent. They didn't have to use words to communicate what each was thinking. Draco was in awe at what Harry had resisted his whole life and Harry was in awe for the very same reason. Both had darkness inflicting their whole lives, On eof them had resisted the other had succumbed, yet here they both were in the same situation. None of them spoke for the the rest of the way, only when they reached a door at the bottom of some very steep steps did Draco brake the silence.

"Where here." Some how they both knew they had made a silent vow to keep what was said in the passage quite. both knew what the cnsquences would be if people found out about their dark secrets.

* * *

><p>Harry stepped out first, arriving at a dark, dust corridor. He reconized it and knew they were very close to the stairs where everyone else was waiting. Draco stood beside Harry and they surveyed the blockage.<p>

"There are smaller stones over there, if we move them carefully the whole lot should roll down and leave the passage clear." Harry agreed with Draco and both stood well back as they started levitating the stones. Draco had been right. In only 5 minutes there was a horrendous rumbling and 50st worth of rocks burst into the corridor, scattering in all directions. Harry and Draco had misjudged the distance and were both swept along with the rubble. They only went a short distance down the corridor before the rubble lost its energy and selltled down. Harry was first to recover as he only had a few bigger rocks weighing hi legs down.

"Draco! Are you alright?" Harry called out after having a coughing fit due to all the dust swarming the air. Harry couldn't see past a metre infront of him. His glasses were dangling off his face, both lenses smashed and grubby with dirt.

"ughh..." The pile of rocks just to Harry's left moved as a disgruntled Draco poked his head up. A big gash was spread along his forehead, bleeding severely.

"Draco!" Harry pushed the rocks on his legs to the side so he could stand up. Then slowly he climbed over the mess towards the groaning figure. using his hands, for he didn't know where his wand was, Harry pulled as much rubble off Draco as he could. Once his arms were free Draco helped free himself as well. Harry's legs had pins and needles and he felt the wet, sticky blood starting to congeal on his clothes. apart from that he wasn't hurt at all. Finally Draco was free and using Harry for support, managed to stand up.

"Lets make our way to the stairs and see if we can get out yet." Draco suggested pain infiltrating his voice much to his annoyance. He hated sounding weak. Now the dust had settled down Harry could make out the vague shapes around him and he saw the beam of sunlight dancing across the floor where the mass of rubble had blocked the passage. Using Draco to help him over the uneven floor so he didn't trip the pair got to the now empty passage.

"Lets go up to the great hall, I need a rest after this." Then Harry groaned as another thought popped into his head. "Hermione's going to have kittens when she sees the state of us. Should we make up a cover story that sounds cool and less stupid than, 'a mass of rocks fell on us when we were standing to close' What do you think?" Draco chukled.

"I don't think we could lie to Hermione and get away with it."

* * *

><p>"What should we do?"<p>

"Well we wait here, Draco and Harry won't be long."

"I have a better idea" Ron stood behind Hermione and wrapped his arms round her waist.

"Ron," Hermione grumbled.

"Come on Hermione" He pleaded nibbling her ear lobe. Hermione gave in she realxed against his figure, leaning her head back on his shoulder. She didn't have the willpower to resist, plus she needed to do something to stop her mind wondering to subjects she had forbidden.

"Fine." She sighed. "Where should we go."

Ron took Hermione's hand and lead her up to the entrance hall, "There's a classroom over there that will do."

"Ok..." Hermione said doubtfully but followed Ron all the same. Once they entered the classroom Ron was quick to act. He pulled Hermione towards him and crushed his lips on hers. Hermione kissed back but all the while she wished she was somewhere else. "Ron...Ron give me a second would you?" She asked breaking the kiss and pulling Ron's hands off her bum so she could take several steps back. This classroom haden't been fixed yet and big rocks littered the floor. She sat down on the nearest one which was bathed in sunlight. Hermione inhaled feeling a sense of peace, that was until she heard Ron huff.

"Oh Ron, come sit next to me." She patted the space next to her and Ron sat down. Hermione leaned in and kissed Ron softly on the lips before pulling back. "Ron listen to me, we have been through a lot over the past 7 years, sometimes I don't remmeber half of it as it happened so fast. now we have the chance to live life at a normal pace, you know take it slow with no goal to rush to. What...What I'm trying to say is I don't want to rush anything. I want to have everything a normal girl would have at a normal pace." When Ron looked a little confused at this Hermione tried a different approach. "We are still healing from the war. If we rush things now we will only get damaged more."

"Are you trying to break up with me Hermione?"

"No, no, no What I'm trying to say is can we act as if we have just got together, you know, like we haven't known each other long. We should take time to get to know each other from a boyfriend/girlfriend point of view."

"I see...I suppose you have a point." Ron cupped Hermione's face in his hands and kissed her forehead. Hermione shut her eyes and sighed, She knew she had spoken from the heart but she knew there was another motive behind her actions, a much more selfish one.

"Hermione," Ron spoke softly in her ear.

"Hmmm, yes Ron" She replied just as quitly.

"I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>There you are! I have to apologize, I finished writing this chapter about a month ago. I have explained about it on my profile but i don't expect anyone to undersant or care.<strong>

**I hope you liked this small chapter. I'm not sure what its purpose was but i just went with what i typed up there and then. No planning.**

**~Your-Bespoke-Psychopath.**


	10. Hard days all round

_**Hey Everyone! Another chapter! Enjoy.**_

* * *

><p>"Whew..." Hermione lumped down next to Harry at the long dinner tables.<p>

"Hard day?" Harry asked unsympethetically.

"Hard Day? Hard Day? Harry James Potter you know its been a hard day. We aren't all lucky enough to get an invite to see the Prime Minister and get a day off work." Hermione pulled a plate towards her with more force than usual.

"Hey its been no easy task for me today." Harry stared down at his food avoiding Hermione's peircing gaze.

"I'm sorry Harry, Was it that bad?" All anger had dropped from her voice as she inspected Harry's face.

"What do you think. At least Kingsley wasn't to hard on me with the details but we had a lot to discuss." Harry pushed a meatball round his plate not really paying attention to his concerned friend.

"Who else was there?" Hermione started eating the food in front of her, savoring the taste after a hard day's work.

"Rita Skeeter...Yes she was there." Harry reasured the shocked Hermione.

"How dare she.."

"Calm down, Kingsley put an enchantment on her devil quill. She had to write everything by hand and I have a feeling that this article will be a little more subdued." Harry had now mashed his meatball to a pulp and was spreading it around his plate.

"Harry...Stop playing with your food, you do this every meal. Its a waste." Hermione had finished her main meal and had started on pudding.

"You're eating a lot. Got you appetite back then."

"Stop trying to change the subject."

"Hey guys." Ron sat down opposite both of them, immediatly pulling a plate towards him and started piling it up with a mountain of food.

"Hey Ron. You seem energetic, where did you hide?" Harry looked at the ginger shoveling food into his mouth. Ron inhaled some chicken and started choking. After the gasping has subsided Ron glanced at Hermione and then back at Harry.

"Well...You got the day off so I thought..." Ron tailed off.

"Ginny, Draco, Ron and a few other people bunked off to play quiditch. Leaving me to do all the work." Hermione said stiffly.

"Oh come on Hermione, the castle is nearly all repaired. Its only you and McGonagle who wants to get it to perfection." Ron was already half way down the pile of food.

"Yes well, We want the new students to be in the castle at its best. We have included new ideas to make Hogwarts an even better and safer place." Hermoine had got into her 'I'm-right,-You're-wrong-deal-with-it-and-listen-to-me' voice.

"Thats if there is anyone coming back to Hogwarts." Ron had finished his plate of food and had pulled a whole chocolate cake towards himself.

"That's another thing we talked about today. Apparently loads of people have signed up for Hogwarts. Something about the teachers being the ones who fougt in the war has an appeal to it." Harry chuckled at the sight of Ron. He had chocolate cocvering his face, from his nose to his chin.

"hmm...I was wondering about that." Hermione stated thoughtfully.

"Abohugt whghat?" Ron gurgled through a mouthfull of cake.

"Well, McGonagle seemed to have a very good reason to recruiting us other than the fact that she needed teachers. There are plenty of skilled wizards and witches out there who could have done the job better, yet she wanted us. If what you say is true Harry then it seems she wanted us to catch the attention of students. I mean where is safer than the place with teachers who defeated Voldemort." Hermione had said all this very fast, Harry managaed to catch it all but Ron was lost at skilled wizards.

"I see your point Hermione. But who cares if McGonagle had an ulterior motive, we all beifit from it."

"Don't get me wrong I'm glad we took the jobs its just..."

"You feel used in away." Hermione and Harry looked around to see Draco standing behind them. He sat down on the other side of Hermione and he too started selecting food to eat.

"Well sort of..." Hermione trailed off, embarressed that he had guessed what she was thinking. Drsco and Hermione then continued to talk about the situation in, what seemed to Harry, a different language. He couldn't catch a word of what was being said.

"Nerd talk." Ron stated, "Want to play a game of quiditch?"

"Would I ever." Harry and Ron got up without saying good bye to the pair still fluently talking to each other in 'nerd talk.'

* * *

><p>It felt good to be in the air again. Harry was soring through the sky with the brand new quiditch stadium glistning under neath him in the setting sun. On the way down to the pitch they had met Ginny, Neville and Luna. The three of them were glad to join in with another game that day. Hermione had had them working so hard on the castle they were begginging to think about locking her in a cupboard to stop her ordering them about.<p>

"HARRY!" Ginny's voice pulled Harry out of his thoughts, there was a wosh and he only just mangaed to duck in time to miss the ecstatic bludger. Harry looked around and saw Ginny darting away from Neville who was looking a bit green but was still managing to hold on to his broom. Ginny had the quaffle and was nearly at the goal hoops. She held the quaffle in her right arm, pulled it back and flung the quaffle towards the left hoop. Just as it was about to go in Ron's foot made contact with it, sending it spinning through the air to Luna who caught it and started up towards the other end of the pitch.

It was Harry and Ginny, against the other three. No one had scored yet. Ginny was managing to defend the hoops and try to shoot, while Ron did an excellent job of defending his hoops. Luna was very good at speeding across the pitch and towards the hoops but Ginny was always there to stop her. Neville was looking out for the snitch and helping Luna at the same time. He was doing very well, especially since the last time he had been on a broom he had fallen off it and cracked his wrist.

Harry scanned the air for a glint of gold. He saw nothing of the kind. They had been playing for an hour now but still no sign of the snitch. Maybe he was loosing his touch after so long of not playing the sport. Neville wasn't having any luck either. He couldn't understand why people enjoyed looking for a tiny golden ball when they could be throwing a bigger ball around or beating bludgers at nearby players.

Harry had given up trying to look for the glint of gold so instead he followed the glint of orange darting around the pitch. Even from far away Harry could see each of Ginny's defined features. He could see her every move, from the flick of her wrist to send the quaffle soaring through the air to the movement of her body as she leaned forward to speed up. Harry became aware that he had stopped in the middle of the pitch a bit higher up than everyone else. Shaking his head and hoping Ron haden't seen him gauping at Ginny, Harry sped off for a lap round the pitch.

Ginny had became aware that Harry had been watching her quite a while a go. She tried to ignor it because it was very distracting and she had to concentrate as Neville and Luna were getting better and better at working together with every minute of playing. After a while Ginny noticed that Harry had started lapping the pitch. Looking closly she could tell he was trying to get his head back into the game. Smiling to herself at the thought of what effect she had on Harry Ginny tossed the quaffle towards the tall hoops and to her surprise Ron wasn't anywhere near the hoop to save the goal.

Grumbling audibly Ron went to retrieve the quaffle, mean while Harry had seen the goal and zoomed over to congratulate Ginny.

"Well done Gin," Harry said as he pulled up next to Ginny's broom.

"Thanks, Any luck with the snitch?"

"No, I haven't even spotted it and we are loosing sunlight very quickly. We might have to pack up very soon." Harry wound his arm round Ginny's waist and pulled her closer to him. Her broom willingly moved underneath her so she didn't fall off it or loose her balance. Ginny looked up at Harry and inside she finally excepted that she was his. They were going to get married. All her dreams since she was 5 years old had come true. stretching up so she could place her lips on Harry's Ginny relaxed and thought how she could enjoy life now. She would have fun, not only for herself but for Fred, and Tonks, Lupin and all the others that weren't lucky enough to be here.

"Hey you two!" Ginny and Harry both heard the shouts from their mates but neither of them responded. They were to busy embracing each other and enjoying their loving kiss.

"Leave them too it. Ron get back over here, you can't control what Ginny does." Luna's voice drifted across to the couple and they both smiled under their kiss, eyes closed but imagining Neville and Luna having to frog march Ron off the pitch before he could separate his sister and best friend.

"He will never change." Harry stated pulling away from the kiss so they could land and get ready to back up to the castle.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the long wait. Been very busy and I retyped this up at my Nans so I could upload it, rather than wait to go back home and uplaod it there which would have meant this wouldn't be uplaoaded until Wednesday.<strong>

**Your-Bespoke-Psychopath**


	11. At it again

_**My next installment. I am so sorry about the long wait but there wansn't anything I could do about it for reasons that you don't need to know about.**_

_**All I can say for the people who have been waiting for this next chapter is, Here it is and I'm sorry for the wait. I don't have a time turner so I can't go back in time a post this in the past so you don't have to wait for it.**_

_**~ Enjoy**_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

"Harry...Harry! Are you even listening? Oh why do I bother?" Hermione sighed heavily.

"Sorry, Did you say something?" Harry shook his head and grinned at Hermione. The two of them along with Ginny, Ron, Draco, Lavender, Luna and Neville were all sitting on various objects in a circle on the floor. Harry was seated on a love seat with Ginny who laid the length of it, her back resting against Harry's side, as she took notes down in a book which was open on her lap. She had started writing things in order and very neatly but half an hour into Hermione's 'lesson' she had started doodling in the margins. Harry had been so fixated on her hand artistically weaving their names together he had stopped even trying to look as if he was actually paying attention to Hermione's desperate act of teaching.

"Yes I did. And I notice you aren't taking any notes either. Ginny won't be there to teach your lessons for you so you have to get your plans right." Hermione, much to Ron's annoyance was cross legged on the stone floor, as she had refused to sit with him on his love seat.

"Oh I don't know Hermione, I can see those two teaching the skills of romance to students." Draco joked rolling his eyes as Harry brushed his lips against Ginny's temple, gaining a faint, but still audible to everyone else, giggle.

"This isn't funny Draco! School starts in three weeks and none of you have a full lesson plan. You do know how closely we will be watched this year? McGonagall has taken a risk entrusting students education to us and so necessary checks will be made. If that's not bad enough the castle is nowhere near finished. I thought taking out free afternoon to plan some simple lessons would be well worth the time." Hermione continued to rant as Draco calmly provoked her, only enough to keep her fuming but not enough to push her into a rage. As an amusing smile crept onto his face Draco gazed lazily about the rest of the room.

Neville had created this particular room, and Draco had to admit he had a knack for getting just what they needed. It wasn't a large room but it was just big enough for everyone to be able to keep some space between themselves and the very tense Hermione. Neville and Luna both sat on their respective cushions, and like Ginny they were both taking notes in books that lay open on their legs. In the space between them, their hands entwined lightly, as they use their other free hand to scribble down tips and dates that Hermione was now listing to anyone who was listening. Narrowing his eyes, Draco saw how a cushion had been continently placed in front of the couch that was housing Ron. This cushion was being adorned with one Lavender Brown who seized this opportunity to brush her shoulder against Ron's leg every now and then. With a smirk Lavender would jostle her body, making it look like she was turning the page of her book, when actually she was rubbing her bare skin against the thin cotton of Ron's trousers. Anybody who was paying attention, which nobody but Draco was, could see Ron tense up but not in an entirely uncomfortable way. He seemed to be getting a bit of pleasure from his fellow's actions.

Oblivious to Harry and Ginny's romantic gestures, Luna's far-away look as she gazed up at the ceiling, Lavender's desperate attempts to win back Ron and Draco's still body as he observed his surroundings, Hermione blundered on with her lesson trying to teach the others the art of lesson planning.

"Now if you all need a starting point I find each of the text books have a very logical order to their contents. Planning lessons around the book seems like a very good idea if you want a start. It also allows for the work to get progressively harder and for some students to read ahead if the need presents itself."

"Oh come on Hermione, there is only one person in this castle who would want to read a head and that's you." Ron stated out of the blue. It was one of the first things he had said since his outburst that Hermione wouldn't sit with him." Ron gasped quietly as Lavender patted his leg on the pretense of swatting away a fly.

"Well...Ugh..." Hermione was lost for words. It had been the first time that evening that she had taken notice of Lavender's actions which then lead to the observation of how small the proximity between the ex-lovers was.

"I did." Draco stated simply, saving Hermione from her speechlessness. Harry and Ginny looked up, as did Neville, Luna stayed in her trance of staring at the ceiling. The air had become very tense, very fast. Harry could almost see red smoke emitting off Hermione as she got flustered and abruptly stood up.

"I...I'm turning in for the night. Good luck with your lesson plans." Hermione slid out of the room without even glancing back.

"Oh Ron you prat." Ginny sat upright so she could glare at her brother.

"I didn-" Ron began.

"Don't try to defend yourself Ron, go after her. She needs to know that you will fight for her." Harry pointed to the door and Ron stood up.

"No need to get so deep with your meanings guys. I'll make it up to her." Ron also vacated the room. There was a moments pause before Lavender excused herself, Neville and Luna following shortly afterwards.

"That's the third time this week." Ginny sighed.

"And its only Tuesday." Draco collected Hermione's things and began packing them in her bag that she had left. He then turned to his own books and began planning his lessons. Hermione was right, time was running out so he had better make a start on the lesson plan.

"Hmmm, Hermione still seems...Off to me." Ginny stood, stretched and then sat back down. She grabbed her book and, like Draco, began planning her lessons.

"Really?" Draco asked but not in a questioning way.

"Have you not noticed. She seems to be acting too happy. I saw Ron grab her...well...And she didn't even react. She carried on smiling... then-" Ginny was cut short.

"You're reading too much into it Ginny." Draco brushed off. Harry frowned, Draco was also acting strangely. Both of them had been action too normal, too casual. Harry had tried to ignore it but it was a relief to know he wasn't the only one noticing these subtle changes in their friends. Harry begrudgingly followed Ginny and Draco's example and began to plan their lessons. Using Hermione's tip about using the text books all three of them had started their plans for the entire school year, they decided to finish half an hour later when hunger took over their need to finish the plans.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

"Shall we get some dinner?" Draco suggested, massaging his sore hand which was cramping badly.

"Yes please." Ginny agreed, also supporting a tired wrist. All that writing had given them all an appetite.

"I'll meet you two down there, I have to go and collect something. Hey, do you want me to take your bags?" Harry gestured to the heavy looking shoulder bags the other two were supporting.

"Would you Harry? That would be great." Ginny shrugged off her bag and handed it to Harry. She then stood on tip toes to place a kiss on his lips. When they parted Draco also handed over his bag.

"Don't think I'm doing that Potter." Draco smirked. The three of them burst out laughing and didn't stop until they reached the corridor that lead to their temporary dorms. These dorms were in actual rooms now, McGonagall had moved them from the great hall the night they had held a feast for Harry's birthday. The eight of them had decided to share one all together, not bothering to separate the genders. Hermione had been right about the school not being finished but only by her standards. All the rubble had been cleared, walls had been rebuilt where necessary. Doors, archers and windows had all been mended. Even most of the statues were presentable. The finishing touches needed to be made and many of the paintings that normally covered the wall were being professionally 'touched up' throughout the castle. Harry and Hermione had got the Grand staircase working the other day, much to the relief of everyone in the castle. Their work had been tough but very rewarding. About a month after they started work on it more and more people were turning up to help. As grief was being put to the back of their minds, and the losses were starting to heal over, the wizarding world was starting to mend and with it came a new era.

Harry reached the dorm door and opened it slowly. He had barley steeped inside when he saw something that he wasn't expecting.

The room was circular, just like the house dormitories, but it was much wider, allowing for 9 single beds to be placed around the edge. Even though there were no double beds, most couples slept with each other, squeezing into a small bed just to lay with their partners. From the door the first bed to the right of the door came into view instantly, this was Ron's bed. This particular bed wasn't empty at this minute.

Two figures were struggling on it. For one moment Harry thought it was a fight but actually Hermione and Ron were passionately embracing each other in a fierce battle of romance. They were both fully clothed, although Harry regretfully looked towards Hermione's unbuttoned shirt. Harry only looked for a few seconds more before tearing himself away, however the sight would not leave his mind. Ron had one hand holding Hermione's wrists to the head board, while the other danced about over her chest. Hermione's legs were being pinned down by Ron's as he lay fully over her, resting all his weight onto her small frame. Their lips were locked, eyes were shut and Ron grunted as his free hand trailed down too Hermione's belt buckle.

Harry was glad they didn't notice him, so saying a silent 'thank you' to no-one in particular Harry dropped the three bags on the floor and stepped out the room closing the door behind him. Pausing for though, Harry muttered a weak repelling spell which would cautiously try to prevent anyone nearing the room for a while. He wasn't sure it would help but it certainly might prepare someone if they were to venture into that room.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

"Harry are you alright? You look a bit...disturbed." Ginny moved along the bench so Harry could slide in next to her. Draco peered up over his bowl of soup to inspect Harry.

"Well...Ugh.." Harry cleared his throat. "You'll be glad to know Hermione and Ron have..ughhh..Made up..." Harry quickly busied himself with plating up a dinner so he could ignore Ginny's shocked, yet amused stare and Draco's intake of breath as they both realized what Harry meant.

"Well...Make up sex is always...Fun." Draco stated bluntly. Ginny giggled,

"And you would know that how?"

"Are you trying to say I'm a vir-" Draco said defensively before Ginny cut him off.

"No, I'm just saying when do you make up with someone? It's not you're style."

"You two, you're not helping my mental images right now." Harry spoke, before Draco could even open his mouth to retaliate.

"Oh sorry..." Draco muttered, realizing what kind of mental images Harry was trying to ward off. Draco felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. He knew what Hermione was doing was the right thing, in fact he openly agreed to end anything they had between them romantically. But right now it hit him that all around were couples, Harry and Ginny, Ron and Hermione, even Luna and Neville had found each other. Was he the only one who couldn't have a relationship?

"Draco...Well it is a day for zoning out isn't it." Ginny sighed as she looked around the great hall. It was dimly lit tonight, not many people were sharing smiles or even talking much. The four house tables were lined up as usual and the head table had been placed in its rightful place. The ceiling, thanks to Hermione and McGonagall was back to showing the nights sky with a few alterations. It seemed to emphasis the weather outside and only last week when it there had been another fierce storm, everyone inside had to vacate the hall as it thundered so loudly you could almost see the sound waves ricocheting off the walls. The frequent flashes of lightning would give anyone an instant headache and the rain, which would normally stop before hitting anyone, flooded the great hall transforming it into a rather large and cold swimming pool.

"Well I was going to turn in but.." Harry trailed off. They had had another busy day and even though the sun had only just shed it's last rays of light most were already heading up to their beds or to their apparition sites. Harry gazed towards the entrance hall when he noticed a figure bustling her way over to the three of them. "Mrs Weasley, what a lovely surprise to see you." Harry stood up and enveloped the stout woman in a tight hug.

"Hello dear," She greeted patting him on the cheek when he had let go of her. "Hello Sweetheart, Draco." She gave a curt nod in Draco's direction but didn't offer any form of contact.

"Mum...What are you doing here?" Ginny asked suspiciously.

"What a Mum can't pop in to see her daughter and son-in-law." Mrs Weasley beamed at Harry.

"Well no..." Ginny trailed off not wanting to argue with her mother.

"But actually I have a favor to ask of you." Mrs Weasley moved to the side and for the first time Harry, Ginny and Draco noticed a buggy that she had some how pulled down the hall without it being seen by them.

"How did you get that down here without us seeing it?" Ginny demanded.

"Oh please Ginny, I'm not a fool you know." Mrs Weasley retorted. "Now as I said I need a favor. Andromeda hasn't been feeling too well so we've been looking after Teddy. But as lovely as he is you father and I would like a break. Just till tomorrow, I'm sure you will manage." Mrs Weasley stepped behind the buggy and nudged it towards Harry. He peered down and two eyes met his gaze. One eye was blue and the other a deep green. Ginny gently pushed back the hood of the pram and a tuft of pink hair was revealed. The 4 month old baby giggled at the sight of them and waved his pudgy arms in the air.

"Mum..." Ginny began.

"Ginny you'll be fine. He needs feeding now, he will ask for some food in the middle of the night and again in the morning. don't feed him sugar or you'll regret it. food, nappies and other things are in a bag underneath the buggy. He can sleep in the pram. I think that's everything." Mrs Weasley checked off the list against her fingers. "Oh and don't be alarmed at his change of appearances, he is getting quite good at them now. It's a good job he inherited Tonks' talents. Lupin would be so pleased to know that Teddy didn't inherit..." Mrs Weasley dabbed her eyes with a napkin.

"He does know, He is probably watching right now Mrs Weasley." Harry patted her shoulder comfortingly.

"I'm sure you're right Harry. Anyway." She said briskly. "I will leave you and see you tomorrow sometime." She hugged Ginny and Harry, gave another nod to Draco who had sat silently surveying the scene. When her mother was out of earshot Ginny swore.

"Ginny, it's fine. I am Teddy's godfather after all I need to see more of him." Harry rubbed Ginny's back soothingly.

"You see him every other day Harry, you make sure you do." Ginny slumped down on the bench and rocked the pram back and forth earning shrill giggles of delight from Teddy.

"She's right Harry. You do see him enough." Draco had got up now that Molly had left and was leaning over the pram to peer at the podgy baby.

"Still I should look after him more. Now we have that chance." Harry leaned over and picked Teddy up. Sitting down on the bench Harry began bouncing his godson in his arms.

"Well we better feed him." Ginny pulled out the bag of supplies and rooted around to find a bottle. After pulling out the powder and bottle Ginny made up the mixture using milk that was on the table for dinner time. Draco helped by flicking his wand to heat up the milk to the right temperature. "Thanks Draco Listen I'm sorry about my Mum's attitude-" Ginny began to apologize but Draco held up his hand to stop her.

"Don't worry about it. I'm lucky that you guys have accepted me. I expect it." Draco sealed the bottle and handed it to Harry who took it and proceeded to feed Teddy. Teddy didn't stop drinking the milk for one moment, he even placed his little hands on top of Harry's to get the most out of the bottle.

"Well still, It would have been nice-" Ginny began again but Draco silenced her yet again.

"Ginny, let it go." Draco patted her head, much to her annoyance. "If it's ok with you two I'm going to head to bed. I'm sure Ron and Hermione should have finished their...ugghh...Activities by now."

"OK. We'll be up later." Harry nodded to Draco and then turned his attention back to Teddy. Ginny waved goodbye and then also turned her attention on the baby. He had now finished the bottle and was happily stuffing his hand inside his mouth. Ginny smiled and leant over him. She cooed him and he watched her intently. Harry began rocking Teddy but it turned out he had no intention of falling asleep. Instead he screwed up his face, eyes shut tightly and seemed to be humming. The two of them watched on knowing what he was trying to do. Sure enough Teddy's hair was steadily turning a bright red to match Ginny's. When that was done he opened his eyes and gazed at his admirers with deep crimson eyes.

"Wow, he copied my hair colour, he's never done that before." Ginny stated in awe.

"Or that quickly either, he is getting the hang of it. Though I don't like his choice in iris colour." Harry shuddered at the reminder of the dark wizard.

"Oh Harry, I'm sure if he understood then he wouldn't go for that colour. He is only a baby after all." Ginny reassured Harry. They sat watching and cooing over Teddy for another hour before noticing the time.

"It's getting late...But Teddy doesn't seem that tired at all." Harry peered sleepily down at Teddy who was still wide eyed, making buzzing sounds with his lips.

"We could go for a walk in the grounds. That should wear him out a bit. Here give him to me." Ginny scooped up the boy and slid him into the pram. Harry packed up some of the toys they had got out to play with Teddy. That done He and Ginny held hands while their free hands both pushed the buggy out of the hall and into the grounds.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Hermione left the room in a hurry. She wanted to be able to ignore Ron's comments. Infact she had ignored him but seeing Lavenders closeness to Ron and his muffled gasp when she had patted his leg was just too much for her to cope with. Fuming about how insensitive Ron was Hermione made her way to their make shift dorm. She had to admit she preferred being in her own little cubicle rather than an open room again. It brought back memories of how the other girls used to have sleepover parties and she would always be left out. One time she had tried to join in but Lavender had made a snide comment about how she wouldn't know any of the games they were playing. When Hermione suggested that she did in fact know many of the games they had been playing Lavender had stood up and intimidated her. Hermione had been helpless, her wand laying on her bedside table. She remembered closing her eyes as Lavender spat harsh words at her, and how the Parvati Patil had mocked her classroom habits of answering every question and shuffling in her seat when she knew an answer.

Hermione had reached her bed and sank down into it. She put her head in her hands and let her tears fall freely. She made no noise, or no fuss to wipe away the tears as the trailed down her face.

"Hermione?" Ron's voice called out from down the corridor and through the open dorm door. Hermione still didn't bother to hide her tears, if anything the rate at what they were falling increased. "Hermione!" Ron's voice was much closer now, he must have been running to reach her side that quickly. Plus the heaving breaths gave it away. Hermione kept her head resting in her hands, even when Ron sat on the bed next to her. "Oh Hermione, I'm so sorry... I had no idea what I was doing. Honestly." Ron sounded sincere and as he tried to pull away her hands Hermione realized that it wasn't his fault. It was Lavenders.

"Ron..." Hermione choked,

"Shhh Hermione, It's ok... It won't happen again." Hermione was confused at this. What part won't happen again. Him being touched up my Lavender or Him upsetting her?

"Wha-"

"I wasn't thinking about what i was saying. It was meant to be a joke." So he was sorry for upsetting her, He wasn't acknowledging Lavender's actions. Hermione remained silent and Ron succeeded in pulling away her hands. She looked up at him, but not for long before he was kissing her repeatedly.

"Ron-" Hermione tried to pull away. She had managed to avoid this situation with Ron since the day of clearing the dungeons. With Ron being so forceful she knew where it would lead, She wasn't ready for this just yet. "Ron!" Hermione tried to get away but all she managed to do was stand up, trip over her feet and land on Ron's bed instead. He jumped up and slid Hermione up his bed so her head was resting on the pillow. Ron began claiming her lips again with passionate kisses, which often started to trail up and down her jaw before needing to claim her lips again. After a few minutes Hermione decided to try and pry Ron off her again but this time Ron took both her wrists, which had been pushing on his chest, in one hand and pulled them up to the headboard where he kept them clasped in one hand. Hermione was starting to feel really uncomfortable then and tried to kick out. Ron let his whole body lay across Hermione's then so she couldn't struggle anymore.

"Hermione. Please stop struggling. We both need this," Ron pleaded, and Hermione pitied him. If she didn't let him do this then what would he do? Run to Lavender. Hermione had no desire for that to happen. So she relaxed and tried her best to enjoy what would happen. Afterwards Hermione was glad she had tried to enjoy it, otherwise she may have gone mad with rage at Ron.

Content that Hermione was now willing Ron used his free hand to unbutton her shirt and then skillfully unclip her bra which, to Hermione's annoyance, was clipped at the front. Ginny was to blame for that particular feature, as she had dragged Hermione shopping for new clothes a few days ago. As she lay there with Ron on top of her, she had closed her eyes in the hope to make time go quicker, Hermione was sure she heard the door open and close a little while later. Had she not have been so distracted this would have annoyed Hermione then, rather than in her dreams when she dreamt Draco walking in on them at that particular moment. The dream turned even worse when the Hermione on the bed opened her eyes to see Draco on top of her, not Ron. This Hermione was much more content, even joining in with her handsome partner in their romantic actions. This Hermione hadn't been crying earlier because she had been in the Room of Requirement sitting on a loveseat with the platinum haired boy, helping everyone else make their lesson plans. This Hermione was very happy with Ginny for buying all the sexy underwear and night garments that the real Hermione had shoved in the bottom of her draws with the attitude of never getting them out, ever. And this new Hermione was the one that made the real Hermione shout out Draco's name and wake up to four pair of eyes staring at her in the moonlight. A green pair, A chestnut pair, A red pair and the very alluring grey pair. Hermione gulped, she had a lot of explaining to do, or convincing if she was to try and weedle her way out of this situation with minimum embarrassment.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

_**So there it is. **_

_**I'm trying to get to the start of the school year but I'm kinda delaying it as I need to get a solid plot line that will be enjoyable to read.**_

_**Don't worry I have the next part planned...**_

_**Not everything will be a bed of roses for Ginny and Harry as they face their first hurdle in this new relationship. How will Ron react when Hermione tries to explain herself and what will Draco say about Hermione's late night dreams about him.**_

_**All this in the next chapter...**_

_**~ Your-Bespoke-Psychopath ~**_


	12. Hope

Hermione was staring at the small ball of flames that were hanging aimlessly in the air just next to Harry and Ginny's bed. These blue flames that were the greatest relief on a cold day were now silhouetting the objects and people within the dormitory. Hermione was avoiding speaking, her brilliant mind desperately searching for some answer which would make this embarrassing situation dissipate. No answer came to her. So while Hermione did her best to ignore the three pairs of questioning eyes, by finding comfort in the blue dancing flames, Draco, Ginny and Harry were all exchanging glances as they each tried to figure out the situation.

Ginny and Harry had been woken for the fourth time that night by Teddy's gurgling, and so Ginny had begrudgingly picked him up and sorted out a bottle in an attempt to lull they baby to sleep. It was during this time when Ginny was gazing at Teddy while he drank and Harry was conjuring Hermione's famous blue flames, that she had willingly taught him earlier that week, for both light and heat that they had both heard Hermione's exclamation of Draco's name and watched as she sat bolt upright in bed, looking quite disgruntled.

Draco had been staring at the ceiling of his poster bed, unable to sleep. He had been thinking about family, and how they looked out for each other, Only today he had seen Mrs Weasley rely in her daughter to help her out, and then he watched Ginny and Harry dote on Teddy. Just before this Draco had casually shrugged off the thought of Hermione and Ron, entwined together while he sat alone surrounded by couples. Was he destined to be alone. He had already let go of his chance of a happy family. Even Death Eaters had family, in a way they had been one big family in some kind of twisted way. However Draco was never fully part of them, he had been borderline from the beginning and so he hadn't even belonged with the misfits of society. He hadn't even been able to see his own family since the war had ended, his father had been taken to Azkaban shortly after the war ended, and his mother was admitted to St Mungo's after a breakdown, she had been deemed mentally unstable, and so had escaped the Azkaban sentence. Draco felt more alone than ever, which after some thought seemed odd. Up until recently he had no desire for comfort and belonging, so what had changed. It dawned on Draco slowly as he stared up at the dark, listening to the soft murmur of Harry's and Ginny's voices as they fed Teddy, and the grunts and snores that reverberated round the room from Ron's bed, that these new feelings were developing because of a certain someone. And that someone had just bolted upright in their bed while exclaiming his name in such away that he had heard so often from the many meaningless girls that he had slept with in the past.

Hermione opened her mouth once, closed it, opened it again before deciding it was best closed. Her face was growing warm, not to mention her dream still had her body racing in overdrive.

"Nightmare Hermione?" Ginny grinned devilishly, not letting Hermione wriggle out of this situation.

"N... No... I mean yes... About the... the battle..." Hermione kicked herself mentally. The dream was already slipping away from her mind, and slowly her brain caught up with the fact that it had been a dream, not reality, so it too calmed down. "Anyway I'm going to sleep, we've got work to do in the morning, Night." Hermione quickly laid down, shoving her head face first into the pillow. Trying not to imagine the looks that were now surly being passed between the other dorm residents. And what looks they were.

Ginny was grinning from ear to ear at her best friends embarrassing situation, while Harry was staring confusingly at Hermione's 'sleeping form'.

Draco however was already laying back down, his face turned away fro Ginny and Harry's beds. He had caught a glimpse of Ginny's grin and did not wish to engage in any silent conversation as Ginny would surely try and read his thoughts about the situation. Sleep continued to escape him for the rest of the night, but he did not mind as much. Hermione's outburst had set a new thought track to open in his mind, which involved him thinking of what she had actually dreamed about and then how he felt about her little... Dream about him.

* * *

><p>When Ginny woke up the next morning she was alone in the dormitory. The space next to her was regretfully empty, and when she looked to her right so was the buggy in which Teddy had been sleeping. After concluding that Harry had Teddy she peered over at Hermione's bed. Unsurprisingly it was empty, and Ginny grinned as she knew Hermione was probably first to leave that morning to avoid any encounters from her friends after last night. She was surprised to see even Ron was not sleeping still, that meant it must have been well past midday. The sun told her as much as it beamed through the window and into the room.<p>

With a sign Ginny got up, showered dressed and then decided to head out and look for her fiancee.

* * *

><p>Hermione hurled a stone across the reflective surface of the lake. Her wand made a sweeping motion just as the stone touched the water and then continues to skid across the water. Hermione sighed as the stone continued to bounce all the way across the lake. She couldn't help but grin when a large tentacle reached out the water and sent the skimming pebble in the opposite direction. It wasn't until the last moment that Hermione made another sweeping motion and sent the very same pebble back on it's path towards the giant squid.<p>

"Never thought someone could play tennis with the giant squid." Hermione whipped round to see Harry leaning casually against a tree, observing the scene before him.

"Harry, You scared the life out of me. How long have you been standing there?" Hermione made one last flourish and caused the stone to plummet under the force of gravity.

"I was just repaying the favor. You scared the hell out of us last night." Harry grinned, pushed himself of the tree and joined Hermione by the lake. She had been difficult to find, even the trusty map had taken awhile to locate her. The clearing that they were in was surrounded by trees and bushes on two sides, a castle wall on another and the dark reflective surface of the lake on the last side. Hermione scowled at his comment before turning a bright red.

"Oh..." Hermione turned her back on Harry. He didn't give up his attempt to get the truth, he grabbed her shoulders and twirled her round to face him.

"Out with it Hermione." Harry grinned at Hermione's ashen face.

"It was a mistake Harry. I can't help what I dream about! Your more than anyone should know." Hermione blabbed out before gasping and clasping her hands over her mouth. Harry dropped his hands from her shoulders and took a step back before bursting into laughter. "Harry don't laugh! It's not funny. I'm so embarrassed and if you don't stop laughing I promise to hex you into next week."

At this Harry stopped laughing and became serious.

"Hermione. Do you have feelings for Draco Malfoy?"

"No. Not like that anyway. It's just... There's something that I'm not ready to say yet Harry. You know what it's like. But let's just say Draco said the right things to me and I'm grateful." Hermione knew she spoke the truth, and in fact she hoped that she would be able to fool herself into thinking this was the only answer. The other added part was too confusing, and so she forbade herself to go there.

"Okay Hermione." Harry pulled Hermione into a hug a kissed her forehead lightly. "Come on, it's nearly lunch time and you need to eat." Hermione reluctantly left her hiding place to follow Harry up to the castle. There was still a few people that she hoped to avoid that day. But as always the exact opposite happened.

* * *

><p>"Harry, where were you?" Ginny huffed as she spotted Harry entering the great hall. "You left me with Teddy and he's been crying non stop." Teddy was bawling his eyes out, his face scrunched up and he was flailing about in Ginny's arms.<p>

"Sorry Gin, here I'll take him for a while." Harry plucked Teddy from Ginny's arms and instantly as if a switch had been flicked, Teddy stopped screaming and smile up at Harry. Today he sported a blonde tuft of hair and light blue eyes which were fixed on Harry's glasses. As the lens' of the glasses glinted in the light the little chile was drawn to it. Ginny let out a sigh and lumped down on the bench to finish eating her toast. When Harry offered her a bit of his bacon she pointedly looked the other way.

Harry wasn't sure what he had done wrong, but before he had time to dwell on it Teddy gave a gurgle which was followed by a smell which wafted round the table. "Great" Harry mumbled. "Gin, I'm just going to attend to Te-"

"Fine, just take him away from the table." Ginny cut him off, and glanced round at the people closest to them, who were already scrunching their noses in disgust. She had already changed him twice that day, she wasn't going to do it anymore.

As Harry made his way through the castle and up to the dorms where Teddy's things were, he tried to analyze Ginny's behavior. He hadn't done anything significantly wrong which stood out to him, so what was her problem? He put it done to lack of sleep as they were both awake with Teddy through the night, and decided to not press her about it.

* * *

><p>Draco wandered through the halls of Hogwarts. He had no particular destination in mind, but he had an incling where his feet were taking him. Sure enough he was pushing against a familiar door as he stepped into a labyrinth of bookshelves. The library looked slightly different from last year and had taken on some modifications. Hermione had spent over a week renovating the library until she was happy with it. No one else had been allowed to help, although Draco wasn't surprised. Hermione was fully able to do anything better than most in the school, and she didn't take kindly to people putting their input into something that she had already planned.<p>

The library had taken quite a bit of damage during the war, and in fact over the past year. The Carrow siblings had found a use for the library during their time teaching at Hogwarts. They had placed students in the library and bewitched the books to fly about attacking anyone who came near them. They had hidden the key in the library somewhere and the unlucky student had to find it if they had any hope at getting out. Not many did without taking a fair bit of damage, and no one had ever walked into the library voluntarily for the past year.

Hermione had been distraught at the state of the library, but to no one's surprise she had out done herself in the repairs.

Not only had she restored all the books to their rightful places and states, but also had installed a new easy system for locating books. There was now a large book placed in the center of the library which housed records of every known book in the library.

If someone was to look in this book they could ask for the books to be sorted according to, _Subject, __Usefulness__, reliability, _and Alphabetical_ by Title or Author. _

This meant that someone could locate a book by preference and quickly find the best book suited to their needs. It had taken some skillful magic to create this system, but Draco wasn't surprised by Hermione at all. He was in awe of her talent and also her kindness to do something that would benefit other people. But he wasn't surprised. It was all very Griffendor of her.

Draco skirted round the podium and continued further into the library. Again he wasn't sure where he was going but his feet carried on walking anyway. And finally they reached a destination. In the very back of the library there was a table which was well hidden from sight, far enough away from where most people made noise and still had enough light from either the nearby window or oil lamps to be well lit. And of course sitting at this table was Hermione, head buried in a book, while her hand scribbled notes onto some parchment next to her. Unsure whether to approach Hermione or not, Draco stayed where he was and coughed slightly to alert Hermione to his presence. In response her head snapped up and glanced round to the source of the noise.

"Draco!" She let out an involuntary gasp, and instantly her face blushed. All thoughts of last night came crashed through the barrier that she had set up to ignore it and flashed through her mind. She quickly turned to look at her book again but not before Draco had spotted the redness creeping up her cheeks.

"What are you up too?" Draco felt it safe to step closer as long as he played innocence to Hermione's reaction.

"Oh nothing really. Just umm... Stuff" Hermione finished bluntly, head still shielded by the book. It gave Draco the great view of the title.

"_The top 100 __recommended__ potions for class." _Draco read out aloud. He knew Hermione knew what the title of the book she was reading, and he could read in his head, but by reading it aloud she was forced into conversation with him about it. Either that or she knew he may press her about last night.

"Oh yes... Well... I... I found it last year in a second hand book shop and just thought that... Well I found it the other day and decided that it may be useful for you to use in your class... So I was just taking notes... I'm sorry for interfering... I'm sure you already have your lessons planned out... But then I thought well you could use it for the club... Or.. or just ignore it... Whatever I don't mind..." Hermione trailed off. She had lowered the book now but still refused to make eye contact with Draco.

"You did that for me?" Draco asked, he knew that they were putting their differences behind them but she was actually taking tie out of her busy schedule to make some notes for him.

"Well... Yeah... I'm sorry if you didn't want me too.." Hermione addressed the loose brick on the wall beside her, still making no move top look in Draco's direction.

"No no, I'm grateful. Thank you. But what was that you were saying about a club?" Draco felt rude staring at Hermione while she refused to meet his gaze, so he too stared at the loose brick on the wall.

"Oh... Well it's just a club we were thinking about doing. Y'know a catch up activity club for any house or year. It would anchorage inter-house unity, help with studies and add a bit of fun to subjects... It's ok if you don't like the idea of it... I didn't think to even ask you..." Hermione broke her gaze with the wall and fixed Draco with a gaze. She sucked in her breath. He was handsome, there was no doubt about it. The sunlight from the window had fallen across his face, surrounding his features with a soft glow that made his pale skin darken to a more natural colour. His eyes caught the sun and as Draco met Hermione's gaze she felt herself freeze up at his intense gaze. Hermione completely forgot what she was trying to say and just submitted herself to silence. Her eyes broke away from Draco's but strayed to his hair instead. He had stopped slicking it back with gel, and in stead it was simply brushed lightly. It fell almost to his shoulders, framing his thin face. Even through he was thin, Draco wasn't weedy. His broad shoulders and toned arms fit snugly into the t-shirt he was wearing. And as Hermione's eyes trailed down to his abs she forgot how to breath. She could make out each toned ab, and she found herself desperately wishing that the cloth was not in the way of his skin.

Hermione had never found herself staring at somebody so much. She was drinking in his appearance, subconsciously submitting each tiny detail to memory. She tried to reason with herself, but found that her normally bossy inner voice hardly sounded more than a whisper, and defiantly didn't sound very convinced itself that breaking her gaze from Draco was actually the best thing to do. Luckily for both of them neither one was paying much attention to the other as they continued to inspect each other. It happened in a very short space of time but felt like months to each of them. Draco had already glanced over at Hermione's figure once or twice this holiday. But now he found himself a great deal closer to her, and unable to stop himself he was admiring her.

He admitted to himself that he had seen more attractive girls, curvy girls and defiantly more confident girls but he thought Hermione was the best out of all of them not to mention the brightest and feistiest. She had filled out slightly, but her lack of eating decent meals over the past year had certifiably took it's toll. As his eyes outlines every contour of her body he had the overwhelming desire to touch. He was never one for self restraint and certainly one to not follow rules. In fact in this respect he was completely opposite to Hermione, the self controlled, calm know-it-all who followed every single rule to the letter. Well until recently Draco thought. He knew of the Golden Trio's adventures, and the most recent one was their break into Gringott's bank. The thought of a rebellious Hermione was the last straw of restraint.

Draco lifted a hand to Hermione's cheek, and he brushed her jawline with his thumb. Hermione's eye lids fluttered at the sensation. He missed her chocolate brown irises instantly as soon as they were hidden. He let his fingertips graze her cheek slowly, brushing his index finger across her lips. He noticed that they were slightly cracked, and it dawned on him that Hermione obviously hadn't been taking full care of herself. This woke up a new sensation within his body. He felt responsibility for this somehow. Somehow Hermione's state of health was his fault. But that was stupid Draco reasoned with himself. And that was when Draco realized what family felt for each other. If one of them was hurt a family member had an instinct to care for them and blame themselves, something that Draco never had done. A memory that he had locked down rose to the front of his mind and made him feel numb. Breaking contact from her cheek Draco took Hermione's left arm in his hand. Her eyes shot open at this unexpected gesture, but Draco missed the look Hermione was giving him. His eyes were locked on eight letters printed across her skin amongst the crescent shaped marks. These letters shone out, labeling Hermione for what she was. 'Mudblood'. Draco felt only rage then, rage for what his aunt had done. Rage at what purebloods all over the world did. For what _he __thought_ and did. No. for what he _used _to think and do. No longer. No longer did he see the gap between pureblood, half blood and muggle-borns. He had seen so much blood spill over the last year to know enough. Every person's blood was the same. It did that same job, looked the same and meant the same.

"Draco... Draco." Someone whispered his name. He felt pressure to the sides on his head. He opened his eyes which he hadn't realized he had closed. There was no sunlight streaming through the window, only a pale shaft of moonlight. A flicker of light appeared somewhere nearby, after the hands had left his face. Draco shifted in his chair to look around him.

"Hermione?"

"I'm here Draco." Just as she replied two more oil lamps flickered to life and lit the area around him. Hermione was just sitting down in her chair in front of Draco. "We must have both dozed off. I think we've been asleep for around 2 hours."

"Hermione, I..." Draco didn't know what to say. Sorry wasn't enough, besides what was he sorry for?

"I'm hungry, lets go get dinner." Hermione made to stand but Draco's arm shot out and place a hand on her knee to halt her progress. Hermione understood and relaxed back into her chair. Neither of them spoke for a while, nor did they look at each other.

"So last night?" Draco broke the silence and smiled at Hermione. He watched her reaction as a red tinge crept up on her face.

"What about last night..." Hermione tried to play innocence.

"Don't play that game with me Hermione Granger." Draco growled her name. He wanted to shift the heavy atmosphere which had settled around them.

"What game Draco Malfoy?" Hermione mocked his use of her last name. Sure enough, just as he planned, they both chuckled and indeed the atmosphere lifted.

"I have a between game to play." before Hermione could even think of a reply Draco had lent forward in his chair and captured Hermione's lips with his. He stayed their for a few seconds before pulling away, but only a short distance. He wanted to see Hermione's reaction first.

Hermione had frozen as their lips met, and she was sure she wanted to push Malfoy away. But when he pulled away first she found that she wanted nothing more put to pull him closer. She bit her lip in thought, as her feelings conflicted against her thoughts. Then she threw caution to the wind, she was fed up of living safe. Where had that got her, normally into trouble. In their first year they were constantly running away from one danger and straight into the arms, or paws she thought with a smile, of another danger. In second year she had been petrified for the most part. And so her mind went on, thinking of all the times that she had played safe and that had ended her up in trouble. So with all this going on in her mind Hermione reconnected their lips by simply leaning forward.

Draco couldn't believe it. One second he had been admiring her lips as she bit them, and desperately wishing that he could too, when in the next second her lips were on his. Had he moved? Or had Hermione?

Instinctively he had tried to pull Hermione closer to him, but he realized that their positions were quite awkward. Both sitting opposite each other on chairs meant that they would connect their bodies as their legs were in the way. All Draco could do at that moment was run his hand through her hair and pull on her neck to slightly draw her in. Hermione seemed to be thinking this too. She was always one for logical thinking, and her mind basically said, if they couldn't get close to each other while on chairs, then the chairs would have to go. Her body moved before she told it too, in one swift movement she broke the kiss and stood up. Her hands moved to Draco's shoulders and with a surprising amount of force she pulled him to his feet. At first Draco thought she had changed her mind and thought better about kissing him, but when she had pulled him to his feet he was surprised to have their lips connected once again.

Now their hands could connect with each other properly. Draco instinctively circled Hermione's waist and pulled her tight to him, where as Hermione looped hers round his neck, while once of her hands tugged at his hair.

Draco let out an involuntary groan. He had never done that before. Sure he had kissed many girls, but many girls weren't Hermione. In his arms he held the brightest Witch of their age, a third of the Golden Trio, the girl that always beat him at every class. And she was making him go crazy.

Hermione was surprised to hear Draco let out a groan and she wondered if he had meant to. Their kiss had turned from a rather gentle brush of the lips to a heated battle. Which was stepped up to the next level when Hermione felt Draco's tongue run along her bottom lip. Hermione gasped and stumbled backwards as she lost control over her body. Draco moved with her, stabilizing her with his strong grip around her waist. This stumble had brought Hermione with her back up against a wall, and Draco took this chance to slip his tongue into Hermione's open mouth.

"Draco... Draco stop..." Hermione turned her head to the side so Draco was forced to break the kiss with her. He couldn't say he was surprised, in fact he was surprised it had taken Hermione this long to come round to her senses. Draco pulled his face away from Hermione, but not his body. He didn't want to let go of her just yet.

"Sorry." Draco blurted out.

"Umm... Draco... You umm..." Hermione looked almost mortified, and very embarrassed. Draco had felt so right and whole that he hadn't kept a close watch on what his body was doing. Realizing what had made Hermione abruptly stop Draco released all contact from Hermione and quickly seated himself down on his chair. Hermione stayed against the wall, breathing heavily, her chest rising and falling in quick succession. She averted her eyes from Draco, and embarrassingly stared at the wall.

"We shouldn't have done that Draco." After a few silent minutes in which each of then got control of their bodies Hermione broke it with this line. It stung more so then Draco had thought it would.

"Hermione... Is this about Ron?" Draco was able to stand and he advanced towards Hermione.

"Draco, he is my boyfriend... I... I love him... I shouldn't have done this... It was stupid... I got caught up in the moment. My mind wasn't thinking. You were there, and it felt so right... But then so wrong... Damn!..." Hermione cursed, and Draco noticed a single tear slide down her cheek. He reached out and brushed it away before it could fall to the ground.

"I'm sorry Hermione. Not for what we just did, but because you think you know what love is." Draco didn't know what he was saying. He knew his head wasn't working though.

"What?!" Hermione met Draco's gaze.

"You think you love Ron. It's not love what you feel for him. At least not proper love." Draco didn't know why he thought this. Nor why he was saying it. Was he trying to win Hermione? Of course he was. He wanted her, and he always got what he wanted.

"Oh and I suppose you do." Hermione snapped at him.

"No I don't. But I'm sure you don't either. Hermione this felt good didn't it." He getured at the space between them, and then stared pointedly at Hermione's lips. They were slightly swollen and one of the cracks had opened up slightly. Draco quickly used his thumb to wipe away the thin trickle of blood that had run out of it.

"Draco. How do you know what I feel?" Hermione managed to keep her cool this time. She wanted nothing better but to run out of the space that she was trapped in, but she was rooted to the spot.

"You dreamed about me last night, not of Ron." Draco almost whispered this. He glanced up at Hermione's eyes hoping to see her smile, or maybe at least not look angry. He was out of luck. Hermione made one quick motion with her hand, and slapped Draco across the face.

"You don't know what you're talking about. Leave me alone Draco. You're messing with my head, now stop it. Nothing can come of us, we both know it so we shouldn't even think it. We are to be teachers at this school in less than a month. We need to stop acting like rowdy teenagers and behave like adults. Now if you know what's good for you, get out of my way." Hermione had composed herself since loosing control with Draco and now she could think clearly. Before Draco could utter a word she had breezed past him and he knew there was no hope of catching her up.

He knew that she was talking some since. And in fact if she had said that to him a few moths ago then he would have full heatedly agreed with her. They were both similar and different in many ways. They clashed and fitted at the same time, which meant that they wouldn't be right together. However Draco had felt something today that he didn't want to loose. He felt alive, out of control. He finally was able to make his own decisions.

Draco noticed Hermione had left her book and notes on the table. He picked them up, placed the notes for safe keeping in the book and carrying it under his arm Draco headed for dinner. He had no idea what would happen if he met Hermione, whether tonight or tomorrow. He just had to hope for the best.

"Hope." Draco muttered to himself. Now that was something new.

* * *

><p>Your-Bespoke-Psychopath. xx<p> 


End file.
